Hogwarts online
by ebony-zoot
Summary: Schon nach kurzer Zeit das nächste Kapitel. Hogwarts ist online, werdet Zeuge von Hogwarts Chat, und auch Voldi schaut vorbei. OOC18. Kapitel online
1. Treffen online

**Hogwarts on-line**

Copyright: Alle Figuren aus dieser Geschichte gehören J.K. Rowling und wenn sie wüsste was ich mit ihren Figuren mache, würde sie mich rückwärts durch den Fleischwolf drehen....

A/N: Wie man schon an der Überschrift erkennt ist es mal wieder so eine Geschichte mit einem modernen Hogwarts. Ich weiß nicht ob ich mehr Chapters mache als diesen, das kommt auf das Review an. wink mit dem Zaunpfahl.

Summary: Hermine, Harry und Ron haben das siebte Jahr Hogwarts bereits überstanden und beschließen sich mal in einem Chat zu treffen. Harry und Ron haben eine WG gegründet und Hermine wohnt über der Zahnarztpraxis die nun ihr gehört. Doch die drei ahnen nicht, das Dumbledore mal wieder eine seiner großartigen Ideen hat (Oh man ich wünschte ich hätte so einen Schulleiter fg) und mit Hogwarts ebenfalls online geht. Viel Spaß.

**Treffen on-line**

Etwas gestresst und ziemlich müde kehrt Hermine in ihre Wohnung über der Praxis zurück, seufzend lehnt sie sich auf dem Sofa zurück und starrt auf die Uhr. Viertel vor sechs, sie hatte mit Harry und Ron ausgemacht sich mit ihnen um sechs im Chat von Allegra (den gibt es leider nicht mehr heul) zu treffen. Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie schmunzeln, es würde mit Sicherheit interessant werden, da Ron doch keine Ahnung von Computern hatte.

Ohne weiter nach zu denken, ließ sie sich vor ihrem Laptop nieder und schaltete ihn an. Für ihren Beruf brauchte sie einen Laptop mit Internet, das war unvermeidlich, besonders wenn sie auf Geschäftsreisen musste. Sie hatte also den Laptop ihres Vaters bekommen und kam inzwischen Recht gut mit diesem zurecht. Sie hatte noch nie Schwierigkeiten mit den Sachen der Muggel gehabt.

Es war zwar erst zehn vor sechs, aber sie ging trotzdem schon mal in den Chat, vielleicht würde sie ja andersweitig neue bekanntschaften machen.

**Allegra:**

_Besserwisserin _ist neu bei Love 1

_MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen _sagt zu _Pussycat_: Also ich halte das ganze noch immer für eine gute Idee...

_Potionmaster _zeigt Vogel zu _MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen: _Ich finde das absolut bescheuert, die alten Methoden waren noch immer die besten!

_Besserwisserin_ sagt zu _All_: Waren twoboys schon on?

_Pussycat_ lacht zu _Besserwisserin_: Nein, ich habe noch niemanden mit einem solchen Namen hier gesehen.

_Potionmaster_ fragt zu _All_: Wo ist eigentlich das at hier auf dem Schreibteil. Ihr wisst schon, das was die Muggel bei imail immer brauchen???

_MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen_ sagt zu _Potionmaster: _Oh, das wurde mir erklärt, ich weiß aber nicht mehr wie es geht...

_Potionmaster_ sagt zu _All_: Q q Q... Na toll, ich sagte doch das dass mit dem Internät eine ganz blöde Idee ist...

_Pussycat_ spottet über _Potionmaster_: Severus, es heißt Internet!

_Besserwisserin _sagt zu _Potionmaster_: Alt Gr gedrückt halten Q . Übrigens cooler Nick.

_Potionmaster_ sagt zu _Besserwisserin:_ . Aha. Aber was ist ein Nick?

_Besserwisserin _sagt zu _Potionmaster_: Dein Name. Potionmaster. Gute Idee.

_Potionmaster_ sagt zu _Besserwisserin: _Ist keine Idee, ist mein Hobby. Wieso sagen die andern beiden nichts mehr?

_Besserwisserin _flüstert zu _Potionmaster:_ Die sind am flüstern. Das kann also kein anderer lesen außer den beiden.

_TwoBoys _ist neu bei Love 1

_Sadist _ist neu bei Love 1

_Besserwisserin_ sagt zu _TwoBoys_: Da seid ihr ja endlich! Na wie geht's euch?

_TwoBoys _flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Naja Ron hatte ein paar Probleme, aber schließlich hat er mich machen lassen und nun sind wir da!

_Sadist _fragt zu _All_: Albus?

_MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen _sagt zu _Sadist_: Argus! Da bist du ja. Schön das es dich auch noch hier her verschlägt.

_Pussycat _lästert mit _Potionmaster_: Was ein Name. Etwas gewagt findest du nicht?

_Potionmaster_ lästert mit _Pussycat_: Wieso passt doch!?

_Sadist _flüstert zu _Pussycat_: Minerva, ich weiß das du das bist. Ach und natürlich Severus. Wer sonst?

_Besserwisserin_ sagt zu _TwoBoys_: Entschuldigt, war gerade Krummbein fütter. Harry: Was willst du denn jetzt eigentlich genau machen. Ich meine beruflich?

_MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen _sagt zu _All_: Mir ist langweilig.

_TwoBoys_ sagt zu _Besserwisserin_: Ich denke ich bleibe bei der Entscheidung Auror. Snape hat mich ja in Zaubertränke nicht durch rasseln lassen, warum auch immer.

_Besserwisserin _zeigt Vogel zu _TwoBoys: _Hätte er auch gar nicht gedurft. In Zaubertränke warst du bei weitem nicht so schlecht wie Snape immer getan hat. Ich denke er wollte dir nur eins auswichen weil er dich nicht leiden kann.

_Potionmaster _sagt zu _All_: Exakt, Besserwisserin. Er ist nur durchgekommen weil dem lieben Dumbledore noch eingefallen ist das man mit dieser Punktzahl noch durch kommt.

_TwoBoys _fragt zu _Potionmaster_: Woher weißt du das?

_Potionmaster _sagt zu _TwoBoys_: Nur so ein Gedanke!

_BlonderTeufel _ist neu bei Love 1

_Dreamboy _ist neu bei Love 1

­­­­­­

Na alle erkannt? Wenn ihr wissen wollt wer die neuen Chat Kandidaten sind und ihr eine Fortsetzung haben wollt, müsst ihr nur Reviewen. Ansonsten hoffe ich das es einigermaßen Amüsant war ;-p


	2. 2 Kapitel

Okay, hier die netten Reviewer denen ihr ein neues Chapter zu verdanken habt:

t-wosz: Heute darfst du weiter lesen (grins)

XYCherubXY: Tja ich denke dieses Kapitel wird dir zeigen wer Draco und wer Dreamboy ist.

Miyazawa: Bis auf einen Fehler stimmt alles. Naja diese Vermutung jetzt mal ausgenommen.

BlackRoseLily: Schön das du es lustig findest. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, hatte gedacht es wäre zu langweilig...

black-eyed-april: Ja Minerva hat ihn einmal Severus genannt, aber wenn du genau hinschaust steht da „flüstert zu" Das heißt also, das kein anderer das lesen kann

Telepmauriel: Ja (grins) ich mach weiter

Carys: Stimmt soweit das meiste außer Dumbledore. Mannmitvielsagendenglitzernindenaugen ist Dumbledore. Und all ist einfach nur die Bezeichnung für Alle. Achja mit Dreamboy und deinem Lieblingschara liegst du gar nicht so falsch, glaube ich.

SweetChrisi: Dreamboy ist ein schwieriger Nick aber vielleicht klingt es nach diesem Kapitel einigermaßen logisch hoff

YanisTamiem: Danke

Lillith : Naja war ja im Prinzip nicht meine Idee, gibt ja schon mehrere solcher Storys. Wollte nur auch mal was lustiges schreiben

Noch mal danke an alle für die vielen Reviews, ich hab auch nichts dagegen wenn weiterhin reviewt wird. wieder mal den Zaunpfahl schwenkt

Ach ja: Ich denke es wird offensichtlich sein was für ein Lied ich beim schreiben gehört habe. Ich kann einfach nicht anders (löli). Aber nun weiter:

-----------------------------

**2 Kapitel: Alte Bekannte**

Hermine taten die Finger schon vom schreiben weh, aber sie fand es einigermaßen interessant sich mit anderen zu unterhalten.

Dieser Potionmaster machte sie neugierig. Sie wollte unbedingt mehr von ihm erfahren. Er schien ein Mann mit Intelligenz und Ehrlichkeit zu sein. Wenn er denn männlich war.

Sie würde ihn auf jedenfall nicht aus den Augen lassen.

Einige Leute in diesem Chat erinnerten sie an alte Zeiten, aber sie konnte sich nicht erklären wieso. Am besten wäre es mit Harry und Ron zu flüstern.

Hermine streckte sich noch einmal kurz und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Chat zu.

_Potionmaster _sagt zu _BlonderTeufel_: Was machst du denn hier?

_Pussycat _haucht zu _MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen: _Meinst du das wirklich ernst? Du machst mich ja ganz verlegen...

_Sadist_ sagt zu _Pussycat_: Wenn das schon sein muss, dann flüster wenigstens!

_Pussycat _sagt zu _Sadist: _Entschuldige, ich hatte mich verklickt. Tut mir leid.

_BlonderTeufel _sagt zu _Potionmaster:_ Kann mir schon denken WER hinter einem solchen Namen steckt, und ich denke es geht dich überhaupt nichts an was ich hier tue. Also kümmere dich um deinen Kram!

_TwoBoys_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Hör mal Herm, uns kommen die Leute hier ziemlich bekannt vor. Dir nicht auch? 

_Dreamboy _flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Na? So ganz alleine hier?

_Besserwisserin _flüstert zu _TwoBoys_: Ja das wollte ich euch auch fragen. Es sind mal keine Muggel, soviel steht fest!

_Besserwisserin _sagt zu _Dreamboy:_ Lass mich in Frieden. Kein Interesse!

_BlonderTeufel _sagt zu _Dreamboy_: Was hab ich dir gesagt Junge?! Lass es, lass es einfach. Unterhalte dich normal hier!

_Dreamboy_ sagt zu _BlonderTeufel:_ Ich habe jetzt wirklich nichts schlimmes gemacht. Ich wollte doch nur Kontakte knüpfen...

_Dreamboy _haucht zu _Pussycat:_ Na schöne Frau? Hast du vielleicht Interesse?

_Potionmaster_ lacht zu _Dreamboy:_ Lass es lieber, Mr. Malfoy

_Pussycat _sagt zu _Dreamboy_: Ich bin dir wohl etwas zu alt.

_TheRiddle _ist neu bei Love 1

_TwoBoys _flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Mr. Malfoy? Herm, das ist doch nicht etwa Draco, oder?

_Dreamboy _sagt zu _All_: WILL DENN KEINER MIT MIR CHATTEN?!

_TwoBoys _sagt zu _Dreamboy_: Doch ich!

_TwoBoys _sagt zu _All_: sfrtfvdb kiuöekhf ssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_TwoBoys _sagt zu _All_: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaasjjjjjjjjkdfzu

_Potionmaster _sagt zu_ TwoBoys:_ Geht's noch? Wenns schlimmer wird sagt bescheid!

_TwoBoys _sagt zu _All_: Tut mir leid. Ich und mein chatpartner hatten eine kleine Auseinandersetzung.

_BlonderTeufel_ sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Oh mein Lord! Sie sind endlich da. Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen um Sie gemacht!

_TheRiddle _sagt zu _All_: Ahhh. Sehr schön, du bist tatsächlich da. Ich hatte noch zu tun, deshalb bin ich etwas später dran. Und wie ich sehe ist mein treuer Giftmischer auch hier. Oh und natürlich MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen. Wer könnte das nur sein!?

_Potionmaster_ sagt zu _All_: Nein. Mir reicht es, gleich geh ich on oder wie die Muggel das nennen!

_Pussycat_ haucht zu _Potionmaster_: es heißt off mein lieber!

_TwoBoys_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Ich schreibe jetzt (Ron) , harry sagt ihm tut die Narbe weh. Aber wie kann das sein, ich meine du-weißt-schon-wer ist doch nicht hier, oder?

_TheRiddle_ nimmt _Potionmaster_ bei der Hand: -und tanzt mit ihm- VREI SA PLECI DAR NU MA, NU MA IEI, NU MA, NU MA IEI, NU MA, NU MA, NU MA IEI CHIPUL TAU SI DRAGOSTEA DIN TEI, MI-AMINTESC DE OCHII TAI....

_TheRiddle_ sagt zu _Potionmaster_: Na los, Junge schwing die Hüften und sing mit. Ach ja. Wann gehen wir noch mal so richtig die Zeche prellen, mein Diener?

_Potionmaster_ sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Es tut mir Leid mein Lord, aber sie müssen mich verwechseln. Ich bin der Giftmischer. Ich denke sie suchen BlonderTeufel.

_Besserwisserin _flüstert zu _TwoBoys_: Ich weiß nicht, aber dieser TheRiddle kommt mir merkwürdig vor. Aber ich denke nicht das Voldermort sich so aufführen würde.

_TheRiddle_ sagt zu _Potionmaster_: Natürlich, ich wollte dich nur testen! Ich gehe natürlich nicht mit meinen Dienern ein bissl auf die Piste, also schwofen und so!

_Potionmaster_ sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Sicher.

_Dreamboy _sagt zu_ TheRiddle: _Ich würde auch gerne mal Ihre nähe genießen...

_Besserwisserin_ flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Wie heißt denn TheRiddle richtig?

_TheRiddle_ lacht zu _BlonderTeufel_: ma-ia-hii ma-ia-huu ma-ia-hoo ma-ia-haa-haa… Ach sag deinem Jungen bitte, dass wir noch mal darüber reden wenn er aus dem Puppenalter draußen ist!

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: heinz-erhart!

_BlonderTeufel_ sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Natürlich my-lord. Er ist wirklich etwas naiv manchmal.

_Besserwisserin_ flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Oh, Sie sind wirklich verdammt lustig. Ich denke ich weiß so gut wie Sie wer das ist!

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Warum fragen Sie dann?!

_MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen_ sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Ich kenne Sie zwar nicht, aber das ist mein Lieblingssong.

_TheRiddle_ sagt zu _MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen_: Ehrlich? Ich entdecke ja ganz neue Seiten an Ihnen. Stimmen Sie mit ein:

chipul tau si dragostea din tei!!!

_MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen_ lacht zu _TheRiddle_: mi-amintesc de ochii tai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_TheRiddle_ nimmt _MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen_ bei der Hand: -und legt mit ihm einen Walzer aufs Pakett-

_Dreamboy_ sagt zu _TwoBoys_: Also? Wollen wir nun chatten?

---------------------

**Also? Auch diesmal die neuen Figuren erkannt oder gibt es noch unklarheiten?**

**Ach ja hat jemand bemerkt was für ein Lied ich während dem Schreiben gehört habe? (grins)**


	3. 3 Kapitel

Hallo, und schon geht's wieder weiter, aber vorerst nochmal ein Danke an die ganzen fleißigen Reviewer. (grins) Freut mich sehr das so viele lesen.

Ich werde jetzt mal die ganzen Fragen beantworten, denn um auf jedes einzige Review einzugehen wäre es zu viel und ihr wollt ja auch noch wissen wie es weiter geht (noch mal grins)

- Sadist kommt auch noch mal vor, hab immer so viele Ideen, aber zum Schluss merke ich immer das ich einiges vergessen habe ;-p

- Es kommen noch viele andere dabei und es kann durch aus passieren das bestimmte User mittendrin mal offline gehen, sonst wird alles zuviel.

- Romantische Scenen wird es auch noch geben, bin halt ein SSHG fan und ich denke das ich es auch in dieser Geschichte nicht weglassen kann. Mal schaun

- TwoBoys ist Harry und Ron zusammen und zu Anfang wurde erklärt das Ron und Harry in einer WG wohnen und daher zusammen an einem PC sitzen.

- Ich habe das gleiche Lied gehört was Voldi singt, es ist von O-zone und nennt sich Dragostea din tei

Soweit alles klar?

---------

Zur gleichen Zeit in Hogwarts:

Das ganze Schloss wirkte wie leer gefegt, nur vereinzelt saßen ein paar Streber in den Gängen und lernten. Die neuen Computer in Hogwarts nahmen das ganze Interesse der Lehrer und auch der Schüler ein.

Dumbledore hatte eine Muggelspezialisten angagiert, der Hogwarts in ein paar Kursen das Grundwissen der Computerfunktionen erklärt hatte. Es gab zwar immer noch ziemlich viel das nicht erklärt wurde aber die meisten benötigten die Pcs sowie so nur zum chatten.

Ein einziger konnte sich aus dem Chat lösen und ein paar andere hatten noch keine Zeit gehabt dort hinein zu sehen.

Professor Snape hatte die Fachsen dick gehabt und den PC kurzerhand ausgeschaltet. Er wollte nicht zu den Leuten gehören die wie Dumbledore zur Sucht verfallen waren. Aber was sollte er eigentlich stattdessen tun?

Wieder bei Hermine:

Hermine war leicht säuerlich, ihr geheimnisvoller Potionmaster war einfach so aus dem Chat verschwunden, dabei wollte sie ihn doch gerade fragen wo er her kam.

Zu ihrem Glück hielten Harry und Ron sie bei Laune in dem sie Malfoy austricksten.

**Chat:**

_TheRiddle_ lacht zu _All_: Achja in diesem alten Mann steckt immer noch leben!

_MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen _sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Woher weißt du denn ob ich alt bin?

_Sadist_ sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Ihr NERVT!!! Sucht euch doch einen anderen Chat in dem ihr unter eures gleichen seid!

_TheRiddle_ sagt zu _MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen:_ Nun komm schon Dumbledore, meinst du wirklich hier gäbe es noch einen der dich noch nicht erkannt hat?

_Besserwisserin_ sagt zu _All_: Dumbledore? Professor Dumbledore? Das ist doch ein Scherz oder?

_TwoBoys_ zeigt Vogel zu _Besserwisserin_: Das kann nur ein Scherz sein, oder glaubst du im Ernst die hätten auf Hogwarts Computer?! Also echt, Herm.

_Pussycat_ sagt zu _TwoBoys_: Natürlich hat Hogwarts Computer, sonst wären wir wohl nicht ihm Chat.

_Dreamboy_ spottet über _All_: Das war so klar. Ich hatte schon vor Jahren vorgeschlagen Computer aufzustellen, mein Dad hätte alles finanziert. Aber ich musste wohl erst aus der Schule sein, bis die Idee übernommen wurde!

_Besserwisserin_ sagt zu _All_: Ich glaub das jetzt nicht! Seid ihr alle aus Hogwarts?

_Sadist_ zeigt Vogel zu _Besserwisserin_: Ich glaub es geht los, meinst du das würde jemand einer Rotzgöre wie dir sagen?!

_BlonderTeufel_ sagt zu _All_: Hallo? Redet denn keiner mehr mit mir.

_TheRiddle_ sagt zu _BlonderTeufel_: Ach sei still, mach dich lieber mal nützlich und finde raus wo Potter sich rumtreibt!

_TwoBoys_ sagt zu _All_: ICH HALT MEIN MAUL!!!

_BlonderTeufel_ sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Wie Ihr befiehlt mein Meister!

BlonderTeufel verlässt Love 1 

_TheRiddle_ sagt zu _MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen:_ So Dumbi, ich warne dich sag mir sofort wo der Rotzbengel sich versteckt, sonst mach ich deine Preisgekrönten Orchideen platt!

_Pussycat_ sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Nun mach mal langsam. Wer sind sie das sie sich das erlauben können?

_MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen_ sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Nein alles nur nicht meine Orchideen!!!

_Besserwisserin_ sagt zu _MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen:_ Das können sie doch nicht tun! Sie dürfen Harry nicht verpfeifen!!

_TheRiddle_ lacht zu _Pussycat_: Wer ich bin, mein Schnuckelchen? Ich bin der Kalte Schauer der dir über den Rücken läuft, ich bin der Stromausfall in deiner elektrichen Zahnbürste, der Kaugummi unter deiner Schuhsohle!

**_Administrator _**sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Dies ist nicht die erste Warnung die ich Ihnen im Laufe dieser Woche mitteile. Hier das ist ein friedlicher Chat und solche Leute brauchen wir hier nicht. Wenn du nicht sofort den Chat verlässt werden wir deine IP Adresse an die Polizei weiterleiten und Anzeige erstatten. Das hier ist ERNST!

_Sadist_ sagt zu **_Administrator:_** Hallo Ernst!

TheRiddle verlässt Love 1 

_Dreamboy_ sagt zu _All_: Endlich kehrt hier wieder Ruhe ein, aber irgendwie war er mir sympathisch...

_Besserwisserin_ sagt zu _Dreamboy_: Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!

NevillesOma ist neu bei Love 1 

_Dreamboy_ sagt zu _Besserwisserin_: Was willst du eigentlich?! Du hast kein Recht mich so anzusprechen!

Mr.Perfect ist neu bei Love 1 

_Mr.Perfect_ sagt zu _All_: Irgendwer online der mich genauso liebt wie ich?

_Pussycat_ sagt zu _Mr.Perfect_: Idiot!

_Dreamboy_ sagt zu _Mr.Perfect_: Verdammter Schleimbeutel

_TwoBoys_ sagt zu _All_: Lockhart!!!

_NevillesOma_ sagt zu _All_: Okay wo ist er?! Ich habe schon überall gesucht und durch Zufall erfahren das er heute hier chattet! Also?

_Besserwisserin_ sagt zu _NevillesOma_: Nun ja ich könnte mir vorstellen das sie mr.perfect suchen oder?

_NevillesOma_ sagt zu _Besserwisserin_: einen passenderen Namen konnte sich dieser Menschenquäler nicht aussuchen. Eine gerissene Tarnung!

_NevillesOma_ nimmt _Mr.Perfect_ an der Hand: -und schmeißt ihn die Treppe runter- Ich habe mir lange genug angehört wie sie meinen Enkel sieben Jahre lang in Angst und Schrecken versetzt haben!

_Mr.Perfect_ sagt zu _NevillesOma_: Wie bitte? Gnädigste Sie müssen mich verwechseln. Obwohl ich dies für ausgeschlossen halte, schließlich gibt es mich leider nur einmal!

_NevillesOma_ sagt zu _Mr.Perfect_: Ich werd Ihnen helfen meinen Enkel und andere Schüler so zu terrorisieren! Sie sind kein Mensch! Ich werde bei der nächstmöglichen Gelegenheit zu Ihnen kommen und Ihnen mal zeigen wie es ist so zerstört zu werden! Sie Tier!

_Sadist _sagt zu _NevillesOma_: Darf ich mit?

_TwoBoys_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Ich glaube ich weiß wen sie sucht...

_Besserwisserin_ flüstert zu _TwoBoys_: Snape! Wen wohl sonst? Aber das hier ist eindeutig Lockhart!

_MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen _sagt zu _All_: Bitte keine Gewalt hier!

_Sadist_ sagt zu _MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen: _Ist doch langweilig ohne Gewalt...

Teeblatt ist neu bei Love 1 

_Dreamboy_ sagt zu _Sadist_: Meine Meinung!

_TwoBoys_ sagt zu _NevillesOma_: Das ist nicht Snape, wenn Sie nach dem suchen!

_Sadist_ lacht zu _Dreamboy_: Wie alt bist du mein Junge?

_Dreamboy_ sagt zu _Sadist_: 19 was dagegen?

_Sadist_ sagt zu _Dreamboy_: Du bist vernünftig Junge, in diesem Alter schon zu erkennen das nichts über eine gute Gewalt geht. Respekt!

_Dreamboy_ sagt zu _Sadist_: Ach schieb ab Opa, dein Gebiss klappert!

_Teeblatt_ sagt zu _All_: Ich wusste es! Ich habe es von Anfang an gewusst.

_NevillesOma_ haucht zu _Mr.Perfect_: Na wenn Sie nicht Snape sind, dann entschuldigen Sie vielmals, aber sollten sie es doch sein... Merlin Gnade ihrer Asche!

NevillesOma verlässt Love 1 

_Mr. Perfect_ sagt zu _All_: Meine Güte und ich dachte sie wäre einer dieser Groupies...

_Pussycat_ sagt zu _Mr.Perfect_: Sicher!

_Teeblatt_ sagt zu _All_: Und ich wusste auch das niemand mit mir redet!

_Besserwisserin_ lästert über _Teeblatt_: Nervensäge!

­-------------

So wieder mal ein neues Kapitel, ich bin richtig schnell nicht wahr (grins)

Naja viel Spaß beim Lesen


	4. 4 Kapitel

Danke, für eure vielen Reviews, ihr dürft auch weiterhin brav Reviewn.

Tintenherz: Ist mir auch schon passiert (grins) aber meistens ist das im Unterricht dann auch erlaubt

Aisa: Hab euch doch länger warten lassen als beabsichtigt....

Cosma: Sadist ist Filch (grins) Aber Voldie kommt mit sicherheit noch mal vor, keine Angst.

* * *

Inzwichen war es fast Mitternacht und Hermiene hatte die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben das ihr Potionmaster noch mal aufkreuzen würde. Einige Ihrer Chatpartner waren schon gegangen, hatten aber versprochen morgen wieder online zu sein.

Unter anderem Pussycat, Dumbledore (noch immer konnte sie es nicht fassen), Sadist, und einige andere.

Ron und Harry waren noch geblieben, sie hatten morgen nichts weiter zu tun und so mussten sie noch nicht ins Bett.

Teeblatt war auch noch da, wobei sie keiner beachtete und natürlich Draco Malfoy.

Dieser hatte sich gut mit Harry verstanden, wusste allerdings nicht das er hinter dem Nickname steckte.

Harry schien es gegenüber Ron und Hermiene nicht zuzugeben, aber Hermiene ahnte das Harry die Unterhaltungen mit Draco gut taten.

**Chat:**

_Besserwisserin_ flüstert zu _TwoBoys_: Und was sagt er sonst noch so?

_TwoBoys_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Naja er sagt, er fände diesen Potter eigentlich recht nett, aber sein Vater würde so etwas niemals gestatten...

_Dreamboy_ sagt zu _All_: Flüstert ihr etwa alle oder sagt ihr einfach nichts?

_Teeblatt_ sagt zu _Dreamboy_: Ich flüstere nicht, aber ich sehe das TwoBoys und Besserwisserin flüstern.

_Dreamboy_ zeigt Vogel zu _Teeblatt_: Natürlich!

_Besserwisserin_ sagt zu _All_: Was will die eigentlich hier?

_Dreamboy_ sagt zu _Besserwisserin_: Nerven, was sonst?

_Potionmaster ist neu bei Love 1_

_Besserwisserin_ lacht zu _Potionmaster_: Juchuuuuuh, du bist wieder da!! ----fällt ihm in die Arme-

_Dreamboy_ zeigt Vogel zu _Besserwisserin_: Du tickst doch nicht mehr sauber!

_Potionmaster_ sagt zu _Besserwisserin_: Was ist denn mit dir?

_TwoBoys_ lacht zu _All_: Das war wohl ein Gefühlsausbruch

-Erleichtert lehnte sich Hermiene im Stuhl zurück. Sie hatte gar nicht vorgehabt ihren Potionmaster so zu überfallen, aber sie war einfach so glücklich gewesen ihn wieder zu sehen.

Dabei kannte sie ihn gar nicht. Es war seltsam aber sie fühlte sich ihm so vertraut. Jetzt musste sie nur noch überlegen was sie ihm schreiben sollte, bevor er wieder verschwinden würde.

Am besten wäre es wenn sie flüsterte.-

_Besserwisserin _flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Warte kurz, ich erkläre es dir gleich, ich will mir nur noch gerade eine Tasse Kaffee hier her holen. Bitte lauf nicht weg!

_Potionmaster_ lacht zu _Besserwisserin_: Wenn es dir so wichtig ist, okay!

_Teeblatt_ sagt zu _All_: Ich weiß wer sich hinter euren Decknamen verbirgt!

_Potionmaster_ sagt zu _Teeblatt_: So? Ich weiß auch wer du bist, und wenn du hier nicht sofort verschwindest, schmeiße ich deine gesammten Kristallkugeln aus dem Fenster!

_Teeblatt_ sagt zu _Potionmaster_: Das würdest du nicht wagen! Und Dumbledore würde das nicht zulassen!

_Potionmaster_ sagt zu _Teeblatt_: Das ist mir völlig egal! Verzieh dich endlich du olle Schreckschraube!

_Dreamboy_ lacht zu _Potionmaster_: Das hast du gut gesagt!

_Potionmaster _sagt zu _Dreamboy_: Für dich immer noch „Sie" Mr. Malfoy!

_Teeblatt verlässt Love 1_

_Besserwisserin_ sagt zu _All_: So bin wieder da!

_Dreamboy_ sagt zu _Besserwisserin_: Hab nicht gemerkt das du weg warst!

_Besserwisserin_ sagt zu _Dreamboy_: Halt den Mund Malfoy!

_TwoBoys_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Herm, weißt du eigentlich wer Potionmaster ist?

_Dreamboy_ sagt zu _All_: Wieso wissen eigentlich alle wer ich bin? Ich kenn hier niemanden außer PM

_Potionmaster_ sagt zu _Dreamboy_: Sie glauben nur mich zu kennen!

_Besserwisserin_ flüstert zu _TwoBoys_: Nein, keine Ahnung. Aber ich finde ihn sehr interessant!

_Besserwisserin_ flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Ich habe dich vermisst!

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Das bezweifle ich. Sie kennen mich nicht und ich kenne sie nicht!

_Besserwisserin_ flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Dann kann man sich doch kennenlernen, oder?

_TwoBoys_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Mir kommt er irgendwie bekannt vor. Aber Draco will nicht sagen wer es ist.

_Besserwisserin _flüstert zu _TwoBoys_: Draco? Sag bloß nicht ihr redet euch schon beim Vornamen an? Harry?!

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Ich lege keinen Wert auf neue bekanntschaften!

_Zwilling1 ist neu bei Love 1_

_Besserwisserin_ flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Du bist eine verdammt harte Nuss! Du tust gerade so als würde ich dich ins Bett zerren wollen!

_Zwilling2 ist neu bei Love 1_

_Zwilling1_ sagt zu _Zwilling2_: Hey, das ist aber ein genialer Nickname!

_Zwilling2_ sagt zu _Zwilling1_: Deiner ist aber auch nicht ohne!

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Ich schätze das kann mir zum Glück nicht passieren, da wir uns ja schließlich nicht kennen.

_Dreamboy_ sagt zu _All_: Ist ja nicht mehr viel los hier. Geile Schnecken gibt es hier wohl keine mehr. Oder ist vielleicht einer von den Zwillingen weiblich?

_Zwilling2_ haucht zu _Dreamboy_: Aber klar, seit gestern bin ich weiblich!

_Zwilling1_ haucht zu _Dreamboy_: Leider ist sie schon an mich vergeben. Tut mir Leid.

_Dreamboy_ sagt zu _All_: Igitt, ich verschwinde hier. Ich komme morgen noch mal wieder. Tschau TwoBoys.

_TwoBoys_ sagt zu _Dreamboy_: Tschüss!

_Dreamboy verlässt Love 1_

_Besserwisserin_ flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Du kommst aus Hogwarts nicht wahr?

_Zwilling2_ sagt zu _Zwilling1_: Jetzt hast du in vergrault! Schäm dich. Ich hätte gerne etwas mit ihm geflirtet.

_Zwilling1_ sagt zu _Zwilling2_: Na hör mal, stell dir mal vor das wäre Snape gewesen.

_Zwilling2_ sagt zu _Zwilling1_: Grausiger Gedanke.

_Zwilling1_ sagt zu Zwilling2: Geht doch Bruderherz!

_TwoBoys_ sagt zu _Zwilling1_: Ihr kommt uns bekannt vor...

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Anscheinend bist du doch nicht so dumm wie ich dachte. Ich habe dich unterschätzt.

_Besserwisserin_ flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Möchtest du mir dann nicht sagen wie du heißt?

_Zwilling1_ sagt zu _TwoBoys_: Mmmh, was kriegen wir dafür wenn wir euch sagen wer wir sind?

_TwoBoys_ sagt zu _Zwilling1_: Hey ich kenne doch meine eigenen Brüder! Wie geht's euch!

_Zwilling2_ sagt zu _TwoBoys_: Ahh unsere 2er WG. Uns geht's gut, das Geschäft hat eingeschlagen wie eine Bombe.

_Zwilling1_ sagt zu _TwoBoys_: Das haben wir unserem lieben Snape zu verdanken, der triezt seine schüler noch grausamer als damals. Inzwichen müssten jede Stunde mindestens zwei Schüler seinen Unterricht aufgrund von Nasenbluten oder ähnlichem verlassen haben.

_Zwilling2_ sagt zu _Zwilling1_: Ja ja, was wären wir ohne Snape?

_Zwilling1_ lacht zu _Zwilling2_: Ein drittel ärmer!

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Nein, nein. Ich denke vorerst ist es so interessanter. Vielleicht später mal. Und wer bist du?

_Besserwisserin_ flüstert zu _Potionmaster:_ Eine Hand wäscht die andere, ich denke nicht das ich dir das sagen werde!

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Warst du mal auf Hogwarts Schülerin?

_Besserwisserin_ flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Ja, vor ein paar Jahren. Noch nicht so lange her.

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Dann kennen wir uns! Ich gebe dir einen Hinweis: Ich bin 38 Jahre

_Besserwisserin_ flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Dann müssten sie ein Lehrer sein, oder? Auf jedenfall mal einer der jüngsten Lehrer.

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Beides richtig.

_Besserwisserin_ flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Das ist schwer und ich habe morgen noch zu tun. Ich werde eine Nacht darüber nachdenken und wir treffen uns morgen wieder hier?

_Zwilling2_ sagt zu _TwoBoys_: Wie geht's euch? Hat Mum euch noch mal besucht?

_TwoBoys_ sagt zu _Zwilling2_: Ja sie kommt so ziemlich jeden Tag und bringt uns Kuchen oder sonstiges Essen mit.

_Zwilling1_ sagt zu _TwoBoys_: Genau wie bei uns. Allerdings ist sie vorsichtiger geworden seit wir unsere Wasserspuckende Klingel befestigt haben.

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Einverstanden! Morgen Abend am besten. Ich habe meistens noch zu tun.

_Besserwisserin_ sagt zu _All_: Gute Nacht, schlaft gut

_Besserwisserin verlässt Love 1_

* * *

Gut war wohl diesmal nicht so lustig, hatte etwas viel Romanze hinein gesteckt, aber schließlich brauch ne Story auch ne Handlung.

Auch wenn ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin wie diese aussehen soll.


	5. 5 Kapitel

Hermine-Severus-Fan: Ich weiß nicht ob ich mich vertan habe, J.K hat mal gesagt er wäre so um die 35 deshalb hab ich ihn einfach drei Jahre älter gemacht und Hermine ist ja 19 anfang 20...

Blub: Das hab ich von Darkwing Duck (grins)

Aisa: Ja ich war mir noch etwas unsicher, aber da ich sshg fan bin ließ sich das nicht vermeiden. Ich wusste nur nicht ob meine Leser das so begrüßen, wenn sie mit dem Snapi zusammen kommt.

Cosma: Ich würde dir ja gerne Allegra empfehlen... (ist der chat den ich hier immer benutze in der Story) aber leider gibt es den Chat nicht mehr. Seit dem gehe ich auch nicht mehr chatten.

Telepmauriel: Und schon kommt ein schneller neuer Teil (grins)

* * *

Hermine war für ihre Verhältnisse ziemlich spät aufgestanden, was wahrscheinlich vom vielen Chatten kam, aber auch nachdem sie den Computer herunter gefahren hatte, hatte sie noch lange wach im Bett gelegen.

Heute war kein besonderer Tag, sie musste nicht arbeiten gehen und hatte auch sonst nichts vor, bis auf ihre gewöhnlichen Treffen mit Harry und Ron. Das würde nicht lange dauern, sie würden sich jediglich in der Winkelgasse treffen, einen Kaffee trinken und schließlich etwas shoppen gehen.

So saß sie einige Stunden später, in einem Cafè in der Winkelgasse und ihr gegenüber saßen Harry und Ron und erzählten ihr mit Tränen in den Augen wie sie Draco Malfoy auf die Schippe genommen hatten.

„Er hat wirklich geglaubt das wir Todesser sind und hat sich bei uns eingeschleimt, damit er bei Voldemort ein Stein im Brett hat!" quietschte Ron vergnügt unterbrach jedoch seinen Lachanfall, da im etwas anderes einfiel. „Sag mal Herm, was läuft da eigentlich zwischen dir und Potionmaster?"

Urplötzlich wurde Hermine rot und sie trank hastig ein paar Schlücke von ihrem Kaffee. „Nichts, ich kenne ihn doch gar nicht"

„Hör mal" meinte Harry abschätzend „Ich meine du solltest dich da nicht so reinsteigern, gerade weil du nicht weißt wer dahinter steckt!"

Verächtlich schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

„Harry, ich will nur herausfinden wer das ist, mehr nicht!"

Hiermit war das Thema für sie gegessen und sie kehrte einige Stunden später am Abend zurück in ihre Wohnung und schaltete voller Hoffnung den Computer ein.

Es war ihr egal was Harry oder Ron sagten. Sie ging ihre eigenen Wege und einer dieser Wege führte sie wieder in den Chat zu Potionmaster.

* * *

**Chat**:

Besserwisserin ist neu bei Love 1 

_Zwilling1_ sagt zu _Pussycat_: Wieso sollte ich etwas gegen dich haben? Ich wollte nur klar stellen das du keinen Humor verstehst. Andere Leute lachen bei so etwas!

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Du bist spät dran...

_Dreamboy_ sagt zu _Pussycat_: Hör am besten nicht auf die beiden. Die haben irgendwie einen leichten Sprung in der Schüssel. Typisch Gryffindor würde ich mal sagen!

_Potionmaster _sagt zu _Dreamboy_: An Ihrer Stelle, Mister Malfoy, wäre ich vorsichtig was ich gegenüber Pussycat gegen Gryffindors sagen.

_Pussycat_ sagt zu _Potionmaster_: Danke, aber das hätte ich gerade noch selbst gekonnt!

_Besserwisserin_ flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Ja, tut mir leid. Ich hatte noch zu tun gehabt.

_Dreamboy_ sagt zu _Potionmaster_: Ist sie eine Gryffindor?!

_Pussycat_ sagt zu _Dreamboy_: Durch und durch, mein Junge!

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Ja, ja. Schon gut. Also hast du eine vage Vorstellung davon bekommen wer ich sein könnte?

Schwerverbrecher ist neu bei Love 1 

_Besserwisserin _flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Leider nicht. Kannst du mir nicht noch ein paar Anhaltspunkte geben?

_Schwerverbrecher_ spottet über _Potionmaster_: Also das kann doch jetzt nur unser Schniefelus sein. Wer sonst kommt auf einen solchen Decknamen.

_Zwilling2_ sagt zu _Pussycat_: Na sprachlos geworden.

_Pussycat_ sagt zu _Zwilling2_: Auf jeden Fall!

_Dreamboy_ fragt zu _All_: Kommt TwoBoys heute nicht?

_Besserwisserin_ sagt zu _Dreamboy_: Kann sein das sie noch kommen. Aber die haben noch Besuch.

_Zwilling1_ sagt zu _Zwilling2_: Kann nur Mum sein...

_Zwilling2_ stimmt überein mit _Zwilling1_: Wer sonst kommt zu einer solchen Zeit zu Besuch.

_Potionmaster_ zeigt Vogel zu _Schwerverbrecher_: Ich brauche wohl gar nicht erst zu fragen wer du bist. Wirst als Schwerverbrecher gesucht und versteckst dich mal wieder weil du zu feige bist dich zu stellen. Genau wie damals.

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Mach deinem Decknamen eine Ehre und frag mich. Wirst ja dann sehen ob du eine Antwort bekommst.

_Schwerverbrecher_ sagt zu _Potionmaster_: Hatte ich damals eine Wahl? Du hast mich doch ständig verpetzt.

_Besserwisserin_ flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Magst du mich?

_Potionmaster_ lacht zu _Schwerverbrecher_: Aber nicht ohne Grund! Ich weiß noch wie du dich vor McGonnagal auf einem Baum verkrochen hast und sie bis Abends als Katze auf dich gelauert hat.

_Pussycat_ lacht zu _All_: Ja, und mir hat es gar nichts ausgemacht!

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Mit so einer Frage habe ich nicht gerechnet. Ich weiß doch gar nicht wer du bist.

_Schwerverbrecher_ lacht zu _Pussycat_: Mein Hinterteil hat mir nach den ersten vier Stunden vielleicht weh getan...

_Besserwisserin_ flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Ich meine jetzt auch deinen Eindruck so vom chatten her!

_Schwerverbrecher_ lacht zu _All_: Nä, Nä, wat wor dat dann fröher en superjeile Zick

_Potionmaster_ lacht zu _Schwerverbrecher_: mit Träne in d´r Auge loor ich manchmol zurück

_Potionmaster _flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich bist du recht sympathisch.

_Pussycat_ lacht zu _All_: bin ich hück op d´r Roll nur noch half su doll

_Schwerverbrecher_ lacht zu _Pussycat_: doch hück Naach weiß ich nit wo dat enden soll!

ZickeMitSchleife ist neu bei Love 1 

_Besserwisserin_ flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Na gut. Dann sag mir doch mal welches Tier dich vom Aussehen her am besten beschreiben würde!

_ZickeMitSchleife _sagt zu _All_: Chrm Chrm...

_Zwilling1_ sagt zu _All_: NEIN BITTE NICHT!!!! Ich dachte wir wären die los!!!

_Zwilling2_ sagt zu _Zwilling1_: Die bleibt nicht lange, das sag ich dir!

_Zwilling1_ sagt zu _Zwilling2_: Hast du was vor? Wenn ja dann flüster bitte!

Zwilling2 verlässt Love 1 

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Das ist gar nicht so schwer. Ich denke ein Rabe würde mich sehr gut treffen. Gegenfrage! Welches Tier beschreibt dich?

_ZickeMitSchleife_ sagt zu _All_: Chrm Chrm... Ich habe die Befugnis erteilt bekommen, vom Administrator wohl gemerkt, dass ich das flüstern in einem Chatraum verbieten darf! Aus dem einfachen Grund, da es keine Geheimnisse hier geben sollte. Bitte unterlasst dies, sollte sich jemand dieser Regelung wiedersetzen, so wird dieser sofort aus dem Chat verwiesen!

_Pussycat_ zeigt Vogel zu _ZickeMitSchleife_: Ich glaub es geht los! So weit kommt es noch!

Zentaurenhorde ist neu bei Love 1 

_Zentaurenhorde_ sagt zu _All_: Gibt es Probleme?

_ZickeMitSchleife_ sagt zu _Zentaurenhorde_: Ähm...

ZickeMitSchleife verlässt Love 1 

_Zwilling1_ sagt zu _Zentaurenhorde:_ Zwilling2? Bist du das?

_Zentaurenhorde _lacht zu _Zwilling1_: Natürlich!

_Pussycat_ lacht zu _Zentaurenhorde_: Super Idee!!!

_Besserwisserin_ flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Eventuell eine Katze. Aber ich muss sagen das mir ein Rabe so nicht viel sagt. Ich bin immer noch nicht weiter gekommen.

_Dreamboy_ fragt zu _All_: Tschuldige, ich war kurz was erledigen. Habe ich was verpasst? Ist TwoBoys da gewesen?

* * *

So das wars mal wieder, ich hoffe es war amüsant!


	6. 6Kapitel

So nach langer Zeit, geht es ENDLICH wieder weiter gg Also ZickemitSchleife im letzten Kapitel war: Umbridge.

Wollte ich nur noch einmal sagen für die, die sie nicht erkannt haben.

Ansonsten will ich mich nur noch kurz für eure vielen Reviews bedanken und hoffen das ihr auch weiter lest.

So und jetzt möchte ich euch nicht länger abhalten!

* * *

Hermine hatte sich früher immer gefragt, wie die manche Leute es nur schafften vom Internet abhängig zu sein. Jetzt wusste sie es.

Heute hatte sie arbeiten müssen, nie war ihr die Arbeit so auf die Nerven gegangen wie heute.

Wegen den kleinsten Problemen kamen die Leute zu ihr. Unfassbar.

Dabei hatte sie doch ganz andere Probleme.

Noch immer hatte sie keinen Schimmer wer ihr Potionmaster sein könnte.

Er war einer der jüngsten Lehrer, glich einem Raben und nannte sich Tränkemeister. Hörte sich verdammt nach Snape an.

Aber ihr Professor Snape würde mit Sicherheit nicht chatten gehen. Er hasste doch alles was mit Muggeln zu tun hatte, also würde er wegfallen.

Wer sollte es dann sein?

Sie würde heute Abend noch einmal probieren etwas aus Potionmaster heraus zu bekommen.

**Chat:**

_Besserwisserin ist neu in Love1_

_Schwerverbrecher_ lacht zu _Potionmaster_: Und dann ist der so blöd und haut sich mit dem Ding die Flossen kaputt!!

_Potionmaster_ lacht zu _Schwerverbrecher_: Oh man, hör auf ich fall hier gleich vor lachen vom Stuhl!

_Pussycat_ sagt zu _All_: Jetzt habt ihr aber wirklich mal genug gealbert!

_MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen_ stimmt überein mit _Pussycat_: Ja ich glaube es ist wirklich langsam genug.

_Schwerverbrecher_ sagt zu _All_: Da will man mal spaß haben...

_Potionmaster_ lacht zu _All_: Schreit der rum: Aua Aua... Ich brauch ein Pflaster... ICH KANN NICHT MEHR!!!!

_Besserwisserin _flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Alles okay?

_Zwilling1_ sagt zu _Dreamboy_: Verdammte Nervensäge, was willst du eigentlich hier?

_Zwilling2_ sagt zu _Zwilling1_: Als Frettchen hat er mir besser gefallen!

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Ja, alles klar. Wir frischen nur ein paar alte Erinnerungen auf!

_TwoBoys_ sagt zu _Zwilling2_: Ach und ich soll dir sagen, das du den Pullover von letzter Weihnacht zu ihr bringen sollst, sie würde ihn dann noch etwas verlängern.

_Zwilling2_ sagt zu _TwoBoys_: das ist doch nicht nötig! Sie brauch sich doch wegen mir keine Umstände zu machen.

_TwoBoys_ sagt zu _Zwilling2_: Sie besteht darauf.

_Zwilling1_ sagt zu _Zwilling2_: Du kennst sie doch, als ob uns ihre Pullover so wichtig wären... Tja so ist sie halt!

_Besserwisserin_ flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: So? Dann störe ich wohl, oder?

_Schwerverbrecher_ lacht zu _All_: Das war echt der Hammer. Aber so einen Idiot habe ich noch nie gesehen!

_Potionmaster_ sagt zu _Schwerverbrecher_: Pettigrew war schon immer ein Looser gewesen.

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: nein, du störst nicht. Erzähl doch mal was!

_TheRiddle ist neu in Love1_

_Besserwisserin _flüstert zu _TwoBoys_: Wisst ihr inzwichen etwas von Potionmaster?

_TheRiddle_ frohlockt zu _All_: Habt ihr mich vermisst?!

_Dreamboy_ sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Natürlich habe ich Sie vermisst. Ich habe die ganze Zeit nach gedacht wo mylord nur stecken könnte.

_TheRiddle_ sagt zu_ Dreamboy_: Ach halt die Klappe, Malfoy. Kapier es doch endlich, ich bin nicht an dir interessiert! Werde erst mal erwachsen!

_TwoBoys_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Nun ja, so gewisse Details haben wir, aber das möchtest du nicht wissen.

_Schwerverbrecher _sagt zu _All_: Du sagst es. Er war ein Looser, aber etwas erträglicher als du Schniefelus!

_Potionmaster_ sagt zu _Schwerverbrecher_: Du vergleichst mich mit einem Trottel ohne Grips und ohne jeglichen Sinn für Humor?!

_Schwerverbrecher_ sagt zu _Potionmaster:_ Exakt!

_Besserwisserin_ flüstert zu _TwoBoys_: Nun sagt schon, bevor ich bei euch vor der Tür stehe und alles zusammen schreie.

_Zwilling1_ sagt zu _Zwilling2_: Ganz schön langweilig ohne Umbridge!

_Zwilling2_ sagt zu _Zwilling1_: Du sagst es.

_Verwirrter ist neu in Love1_

_Potionmaster_ sagt zu _Schwerverbrecher_: Er ist ein Idiot, ein gottverdammter Looser. Das schwarze Schaf in der Zaubererwelt!

_TheRiddle_ fragt zu _Potionmaster_: Redet ihr von Pettigrew?

_Schwerverbrecher_ lacht zu _TheRiddle_: Hey, nicht schlecht. Du scheinst was drauf zu haben!

_TwoBoys_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Ich sags ja schon. Also, Draco hat gesagt das es Snape wäre!

_Verwirrter_ sagt zu _All_: Hat jemand meine Kröte gesehen? Die ist hier irgendwo im Netz verschwunden. Sie ist etwa Handgroß und grün!

_Potionmaster _sagt zu _Verwirrter_: Oh nein! War sie etwa so groß wie eine Hand und Grün?

_Verwirrter_ sagt zu _Potionmaster_: Ja, genau so sieht sie aus!

_Potionmaster_ sagt zu _Verwirrter_: Tut mir leid, hab ich nicht gesehen.

_Schwerverbrecher_ lacht zu _Potionmaster_: Der war gut!!!

_Verwirrter_ sagt zu _All_: Ihr seid fies!

_Besserwisserin_ sagt zu _All_: WAS??? DAS SOLL SNAPE SEIN?!

_TwoBoys_ sagt zu _Besserwisserin_: Schreib es doch noch größer, ich glaube es haben noch nicht alle gelesen!

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Wen meinst du?

_Pussycat_ sagt zu _MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen_: Scheint als hätte nun auch der letzte unseren Tränkemeister erkannt!

_Zwilling1_ sagt zu _Besserwisserin_: Willst du etwa sagen das Snape hier rumlungert? Unmöglich!

_Zwilling2_ sagt zu _Zwilling1_: Nun, möglich wäre es schon. Aber ich hoffe es nicht!

_Dreamboy_ sagt zu _TwoBoys_: Hast du es etwa erzählt?

* * *

Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu böse wenn ich jetzt hier aufhöre gg


	7. 7 Kapitel

REVIEWS:

Telepmauriel: So, nach solch langer Zeit gibt es auch mal ein neues Kapitel gg

Iarethirwen: tröst Nicht weinen. Geht ja weiter, nur nicht so schnell wie sonst...

Lord Mystic: Ich hoffe ich kann dich mit diesem Kapitel wieder milde stimmen.

palin-diamondbow: Danke für dein Kompliment, ich hoffe du liest auch weiter gg

Hudi: So hab Hagrid mit drin. Du wirst ihn mit Sicherheit erkennen!

Spookyslayer: Mmmh, ich weiß noch nicht wie viele Kapitel es geben wird. Aber ich denke nicht mehr so wirklich viele...

twosz: Nun ja, mal sehen wie es mit Potionmaster und Herm so weitergeht g

vampiry: Danke für dein supi langes Review. Freut mich immer wenn neue Leser dazu kommen. Das mit Potionmaster und Herm hast du schon richtig erkannt gg. Aber ich weiß noch nicht wirklich wie ich es mit den beiden enden lasse. Und Crabbe und Goyle kommen mit Sicherheit auch noch ggg Das heißt wenn sie es schaffen den Computer zu bedienen. Also es kommen auf jedenfall noch viele andere Personen. Mal schauen wie lang diese Story wird.

* * *

  
  
7. Kapitel

Er hatte sie die ganze Zeit lang verarscht! Er hatte sie – Hermine Granger – an der Nase herum geführt.

Okay, wen wunderts schon? Wenn sie das vorher gewusst hätte.

Und er erschien ihr so intelligent, so ganz nach ihrem Geschmack. Genau das was sie sich bei einem Mann immer vorgestellt hatte und jetzt entpuppte er sich als ihr schlimmster Alptraum:

Severus Snape!

Aber wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte seine Art ihr schon immer imponiert. Nicht die tatsache das er ein Ekel war, sondern seine Intelligenz. Er war mit Sicherheit einer mit denen man sich wunderbar Unterhalten konnte und das nicht nur über Quidditch oder irgendwelche Frauen.

Hermine überwand den ersten Schrecken und setzte sich wieder an den PC.

**CHAT:**

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Noch da?

_Dreamboy_ schreit zu _TwoBoys_: Du hast es gesagt! Verdammt noch mal. Ich hab dir gesagt du sollst es für dich behalten! Und so was wie dich erschien mir als sympathisch. Tsss...

_Schwerverbrecher_ sagt zu _All_: Ich langweile mich!

_TwoBoy_ sagt zu _Dreamboy_: Hey, sie hat es erraten... na gut. Ich habs ihr gesagt. Aber ist doch halb so schlimm!

_Dreamboy_ schreit zu _TwoBoys_: BIST DU DIR DESSEN BEWUSST WAS ER MIT MIR MACHEN WIRD WENN ER RAUSFINDET DAS ICH IHN VERPETZT HABE?!

_Potionmaster_ sagt zu _Dreamboy_: Darüber wollte ich gerade mit dir reden.

_TheRiddle_ sagt zu _All_: JAAAA, endlich gibt's Action!

_Schwerverbrecher_ lacht zu _TheRiddle_: Ich schätze mal wir haben den selben Geschmack, Kumpel!

_Zwilling2_ sagt zu _All_: Also ist das nun Snape oder nicht?!

_Besserwisserin_ flüstert _Potionmaster_: Sind Sie stolz darauf das Sie mich an der Nase herumgeführt haben?!

_Schwerverbrecher_ sagt zu _Zwilling2_: Also wenn du unseren Potionmaster meinst, dann ja!

_Zwilling1_ sagt zu _Zwilling2_: Verdammt...

_MannmitvielsagendemGlitzernindenAugen_ sagt zu _Pussycat_: So, meine liebe, ich muss jetzt leider wieder gehen. Hab noch etwas mit Argus zu besprechen.

_Pussycat_ sagt zu _MannmitvielsagendemGlitzernindenAugen_: Ja, wir sehen uns beim Abendessen!

_MannmitvielsagendemGlitzernindenAugen verlässt Love 1_

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Hab ich doch gar nicht. Ich weiß immer noch nicht wer du bist. Und das du weißt wer ich bin, ist auch nur Glück gewesen. Ich habe keine Interesse daran, irgendwelche Leute an der Nase rumzuführen. Du hast Mich angesprochen!

_Dreamboy_ sagt zu _TwoBoys_: Siehst du was du angerichtet hast?! Du hast ihn auf mich gehetzt, er wird mich umbringen!

_Pussycat_ lacht zu _Dreamboy_: Ich weiß gar nicht was du dich so aufregst, dein Vater ist bis jetzt doch noch mit jedem fertig geworden!

_TheRiddle_ sagt zu _Schwerverbrecher_: Willst du vielleicht zu uns gehören? Du kriegst dann so ein irres Tattoo auf den Arm, natürlich kostenlos!

_Besserwisserin_ flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: ja... tut mir leid. Aber mal ehrlich, was macht so einer wie Sie im Chat?!

_Potionmaster_ sagt zu _Schwerverbrecher_: Also ich würds lassen....

_TheRiddle_ sagt zu _Potionmaster_: Ach Sev du alter Neidsack. Keine Angst dir wird schon niemand deine Position wegnehmen!

_Schwerverbrecher_ sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Ähm... ich überleg es mir.

_TheRiddle_ sagt zu _Schwerbrecher_: Kein Problem, Sev kann dir meine Visitenkarte geben. Also meld dich mal bei mir, Kumpel.

Schwerverbrecher verlässt Love 1 

_Dreamboy _schreit zu _Pussycat_: Aber ER hat TheRiddle auf seiner Seite. Die machen Hackfleisch aus mir.

_Zwilling1_ lacht zu _Dreamboy_: Heul doch, Heul doch!!!

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Ich bin mir auch noch nicht ganz sicher warum ich hier meine Zeit vertreibe...

Monsterfetischist ist Neu bei Love 1 

_Pussycat_ sagt zu _Monsterfetischist_: Da bist du ja endlich. Also hier mein Anliegen: Du solltest mal dringend nach Waldheuchlern sehen, die sich im Kerker eingenistet haben. Severus hat diese Woche schon wieder einen Anfall bekommen, als sie sich an dessen Zutaten vergangen hatten.

_Potionmaster_ sagt zu _Pussycat_: So konkret würde ich es nicht ausdrücken...

_Monsterfetischist_ sagt zu _Pussyca_t: Aber sie lieben diese dunklen Ecken einfach so und das Snape sich dort ebenfalls eingenistet hat ist sein Problem. Die kleinen Tierchen wollen doch nur für ihr Wohlergehen sorgen.

_Potionmaster_ sagt zu _Monsterfetischist_: Hey, diese kleinen süßen Knuddeltiere, haben mir gestern fast den Arm abgebissen!! Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das sie NICHT spielen wollten!

_TheRiddle_ sagt zu _All_: So langsam wird es spannend. Vielleicht sollte ich mir überlegen ob ich nicht auch Lehrer in Hogwarts werde.... vielleicht Verteidigung gegen die Hellen Künste, oder so!

_Besserwisserin_ sagt zu _Potionmaster_: Willst du denn gar nicht wissen wer ich bin?

_Dreamboy_ sagt zu _TwoBoys_: Mit diesen kleinen Monstern im Kerker tun sich doch Möglichkeiten auf, ich frag am besten mal diesen fetischist wie man die Viecher auf eine Person abrichtet!

_TwoBoys_ sagt zu _Dreamboys_: Tu das, mir geht er auch auf die Nerven dieser Kerkermeister!

_Monsterfetischist_ sagt zu _Potionmaster_: Papperlapapp, keiner ist so dumm und hält ihnen den Arm hin, da muss man ja damit rechnen, dass sie beißen. Sie werden nicht gerne geärgert!

_Potionmaster_ sagt zu _Monsterfetischist_: Ich habe mich im Großeinsatz meines Lebens auf meine restlichen Zutaten gestürzt, die man NICHT SO EINFACH beschaffen kann und dann sind diese Teufelsbiester auf mich los!

_Zwilling1_ sagt zu _Zwilling2_: Es hat geklingelt. Geh du mal aufmachen ist gerade so spannend!

_Zwilling2_ sagt zu _Zwilling1_: Das ist Mum, da bin ich mir sicher. Wenn sie sieht das wir schon wieder vor diesem Ding hier sitzen flippt sie aus! Du kennst sie doch.

_Zwilling1 _sagt zu _Zwilling2:_ Ich würde sagen wir schalten das Ding lieber aus, bevor sie anderweitig versucht ins Haus einzudringen...

Zwilling1 verlässt Love 1 Zwilling2 verlässt Love 1 

_Monsterfetischist_ sagt zu _Potionmaster_: Du musst ja auch immer gleich alles schwarz malen! Diese Waldheuchler haben durchaus ihren Nutzen. Sie leben halt lieber da, wo es dunkel, feucht und stinkig ist!

_Potionmaster_ sagt zu _Monsterfetischist_: Willst du damit etwa sagen das ICH stinke?! Na warte, ich komm dir da rüber. Ich zauber dir Flüche an den Hals, das du dir wünschen wirst nie geboren zu sein!!! Du verdammter Bastard!!!

_Besserwisserin_ sagt zu _All_: Kann da mal jemand da zwichen gehen?!


	8. 8 Kapitel

EEEEENDLICH

ist es da! Das 8. Kapitel von Hogwarts online! Tja, der Autor sitzt halt nicht nur auf der faulen Haut und geht schön brav in die Schule, Nein! Ich tue auch ab und an mal updaten.. hö hö.. Ja ja, wie einige schon wissen bin ich ja schon voll beschäftigt damit an einer neuen Story zu schreiben aber trotzdem habe ich irgendwie die Lust verspürt hier einmal weiter zu schreiben. Weiß der Teufel was in mich gefahren ist.  
Na ja egal.  
Ich bedanke mich auf jeden fall noch mal herzlich für eure Reviews und wünsche euch wie immer viel Spaß!  
Bitte daran denken: Alles nur Spaß, hier spielt OOC nicht wirklich eine Rolle, oder glaubt ihr im Ernst das Voldy im Internet chatten würde?! -g-

* * *

8. Kapitel

Hermine hatte sich zur Beruhigung einen Kaffee gekocht und erst mal ein paar Minuten den PC ausgeschaltet. Aber wirklich viel gebracht hatte dies nichts. Ununterbrochen wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Snape und der Vorstellung, er würde chatten. Wie absurd, dachte sie sich, gerade er vor einem Computer im Internet, obwohl er doch Muggel verabscheute.

Tat er das wirklich?

Was wusste sie schon von ihm? Nicht wirklich viel. Sie wusste seinen Namen, und kannte ein paar wenige Charaktereigenschaften von ihm, die wiederum auch alle nur gespielt sein konnten.

Snape war ein Rätsel, ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln... eine Herausforderung!

Hermine strahlte. Sie würde die wahrscheinlich erste sein, die dieses Rätsel lösen würde. Mit seiner Intelligenz konnte sie gut mithalten, also hatte sie einige Vorteile ihn zu brechen und mehr über ihn zu erfahren. Mehr als je jemand von ihm gewusst hatte. Wer wusste wozu es noch gut sein würde?

Chat:

Besserwisserin ist Neu bei Love 1

_Monsterfetischist_ sagt zu _Potionmaster_: Und ich denk noch so: Oh mein Gott, das soll ein Muggel sein?! Seltsame Leute, sag ich dir Severus, sehr seltsame Leute.

_Potionmaster_ sagt zu _Monsterfetischist_: Ja, ich verstehe...

_TheRiddle_ sagt zu _All_: Man ist das langweilig!

_Pussycat _sagt zu _MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen_: Albus, ich würde die durchfallen lassen. In der sechsten Klasse und kann nicht mal den Expelliarmus. Nur Unsinn im Kopf das Mädchen. Aber SEVERUS tut ja nichts, es ist seine Schülerin, also müsste er sie auch ordnungsgemäß bestrafen.

_Potionmaster _fragt zu _Pussycat_: Hat es irgendeine Bedeutung das mein Name so groß geschrieben ist?!

_MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen_ sagt zu _Pussycat_: Sie kann wirklich nicht den Expelliarmus?

_TheRiddle_ sagt zu _MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen_: Ist doch egal, wenn sie wenigstens weiß wie der Avada Kedavra funktioniert x-D

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Du bist ja wieder da!

_Pussycat _lacht zu _Potionmaster_: Oh nein, überhaupt nicht. Ruh dich ruhig weiter auf deinen Lorbeeren aus, mein Junge. Die Erziehung der Schüler ist ja nur NEBENSÄCHLICH!!!

_Cheeky ist Neu bei Love 1_

_Besserwisserin_ flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Hast du mich vermisst?

_Potionmaster _sagt zu _Pussycat_: Meine Slytherins leben nur ihre Kindheit aus. Hingegen zu ihren Schäfchen, die schon als Helden auf die Welt kommen, müssen sie erst noch lernen wie es im Leben zu geht!

_Cheeky_ sagt zu _All_: Juhuu! Hoffentlich gibt es eine Schlägerei!

_TheRiddle_ sagt zu _Cheeky_: Wen bitte sollst du darstellen?!

_Pussycat _spottet über _Potionmaster_: Du weißt ganz genau das du Blödsinn redest!

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Muss ich jetzt darauf antworten?

_Cheeky_ zeigt Vogel zu _TheRiddle_: Das geht dich doch nichts an, kümmer dich um deinen Dreck!

BlonderTeufel ist Neu bei Love 1 Schwerverbrecher ist Neu Bei Love 1

_Cheeky_ lacht zu _All_: Was ist denn Pussycat für ein Name? Hi hi hi!!! Pussycat! Ich lach mich tot!!! Wie blöd! Ich find noch raus wer das ist! Pussycat.. he he! Ist das vielleicht Snape? Ja ja, er hatte schon immer einen Sinn für außergewöhnliches...

_Pussycat_ fragt zu _Cheeky_: Hast du was gegen ihn?

_Schwerverbrecher_ lacht zu _Pussycat_: Ja, Messer, Flüche, Handgranaten...

_TheRiddle_ sagt zu _BlonderTeufel_: So, da bist du ja wieder. Hast du Potter gefunden?

_Cheeky_ lacht zu _Schwerverbrecher_: Ja, der war gut! He he!

_Cheeky_ sagt zu _Pussycat_: Nein, also ich finde der ist ganz schön...

_Cheeky_ sagt zu _All_: ... gegen den Schrank gerannt! Hi hi hi!

_Besserwisserin_ flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Nein. Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet, ich weiß ja das du nicht gerne über deine Gefühle redest!

_BlonderTeufel_ sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Nein mylord... Ich bin nur gerade gekommen, da ihr Handy aus war und ich Sie nicht erreichen konnte...

_Potionmaster _sagt zu _All_: Verdammt Peeves!!! In welchem Raum bist du?! Wenn ich dich erwische...

_Pussycat_ sagt zu _Cheeky_: An deiner Stelle würde ich jetzt ganz schnell aus dem Raum verschwinden, in welchem du dich auch immer befindest!

_Schwerverbrecher_ sagt zu _All_: Peeves lebt auch noch? Schönes Wortspiel! Der war doch schon zu meiner Zeit da!

_TheRiddle_ sagt zu _BlonderTeufel_: Ach mist, mein Akku ist leer. Diese verdammten Muggel Dinger! Egal, was wolltest du?

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Oh ich bin ab dann für alles offen, wenn du mir sagst wer du bist!

_BlonderTeufel_ sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Ich wollte nur ausrichten, das ich einen Tisch in „Der hüpfende Frosch" reserviert habe. Sie wissen doch, heute Abend ist wieder Männer Treffen.

Besserwisserin flüstert zu Potionmaster: Hältst du mich wirklich für so blöd? Wenn ich dir sage wer ich bin, redest du erst recht nicht mehr mit mir!

_Cheeky_ sagt zu _All_: Ach, das ist aber ein schöner Monitor... was wohl passiert wenn aus zwanzig Metern Höhe aus dem Schlossfenster fällt?

_Pussycat _schreit zu _Cheeky_: Peeves, ich warne dich! Warte nur ab bis Albus zurück ist!

_Monsterfetischist_ sagt zu _Pussycat_: Wo ist der eigentlich?

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Richtig! Und trotzdem würde ich gerne wissen mit wem ich es zu tun habe!

_Pussycat_ sagt zu _Monsterfetischist_: Der ist gerade die Wäsche aufhängen, du weißt ja, er hat so einen Hang dazu den Muggeln alles nachzumachen. Er wird halt langsam auch alt!

_Schwerverbrecher_ lacht zu _All_: Ist ja richtig was los in Hogwarts!

_TheRiddle_ nimmt _BlonderTeufel_ an die Hand: Jey, dann lassen wir mal wieder so richtig die Kuh fliegen! Aller, ich pack schon mal ne Flasche Jack Daniels für unterwegs ein!

_Potionmaster _schreit zu _All_: PEEVES ES REICHT!!!! Verdammt noch mal, er hat doch tatsächlich gerade einen neuen Monitor runterfallen lassen! Direkt vor meine Kerkerfenster!

_BlonderTeufel_ sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Hab mir schon einen Kopfschmerztrank für morgen machen lassen!

_Cheeky_ sagt zu _All_: Faszinierend!

_Pussycat_ sagt zu _Potionmaster_: Verdammt wo steckt der!?

_Besserwisserin_ flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Da wirst du wohl leider weiterhin im dunkeln tappen müssen, allerdings hätte ich da einen Vorschlag!

_Cheeky _sagt zu _All_: Ich geb euch einen Tipp. Gegenüber steht ein großes Fernrohr durch das ich öfter mal schaue, hach und wie groß das alles ist.... hey, Snape, ziehst du beim duschen eigentlich nie die Vorhänge zu?

_Potionmaster_ sagt zu _Cheeky_: Du kannst von Glück reden, das du schon tot bist!

_Monsterfetischist _lacht zu _Pussycat_: Jetzt weiß ich durch welches Fernrohr ich niemals schaun werd!

_Pussycat _lacht zu _Monsterfetischist_: Ich auch nicht!

_TheRiddle_ lacht zu _BlonderTeufel_: Und ich kenn ein super neues Lied zum Gröhlen! Muss ich dir unbedingt zeigen, du Watz!

_Potionmaster_ sagt zu _Besserwisserin_: Na gut, lass hören!

_BlonderTeufel_ sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Ach was ist eigentlich aus Ihrem Strickdeckchen geworden das Sie angefangen hatten?

_Besserwisserin_ flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Ganz einfach, ich frage dich etwas auf das du mir eine ehrliche Antwort gibst und du fragst mich etwas, aber nicht unbedingt den Namen, das ist gemein!

_Cheeky _sagt zu _All_: Wollt ihr mich nicht suchen?! Es ist gerade der nächste Monitor runtergestürzt!

_TheRiddle_ sagt zu _BlonderTeufel_: Hat keinen Spaß mehr gemacht, nach dem ich dreimal von vorne angefangen hatte.

_Pussycat _sagt zu _Cheeky_: Nein, ich hab den Blutigen Baron dazu beauftragt. Er wird gleich bei dir sein!

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Das ist ganz und gar nicht gemein, schließlich weißt du meinen Namen!

_Cheeky _sagt zu _Pussycat_: Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Verdammt...

Cheeky verlässt Love 1

* * *

Reviewn nicht vergessen, schließlich will ich wissen ob es einigermaßen lustig rüberkam!  



	9. 9 Kapitel

JEEEEY!!

e-z hat es tatsächlich geschafft zu updaten. Rekord! Ich werd bekloppt.

Man man, das waren ja echt mal ne Stange reviews, hach, vielen Dank. Ich bekomme tatsächlich gerne reviews. Also gewöhnt euch das reviewen bloß nicht ab. Ich brauche das so ab und zu mal -g-

Nun gut, bevor ihr euch dieses Kapitel reinzieht wollte ich nur mal sagen das ihr euch mal von Momo ne Scheibe abschneiden könnt. Das ist ja mal ein riesenlanges Review!! -staun- Noch mal ein Knuddel zu Momo!

* * *

Reviews:

Nici1807: Tjo ich denke solangsam geht es mit BW und PM etwas schneller, -g- ich hoffe es ist auch zu deiner Zufriedenheit?

Angel-of-Mystic: Ja ja, nach langer Zeit geht es tatsächlich wieder weiter. Ich hoffe du kannst auch über dieses Kapitel herzlich lachen!

Loony: Ja ich weiß, es ging tatsächlich etwas langsam mit Sev und Herm, aber in diesem Kapitel geht es etwas schneller. –g-

Moin: Ich fühle mich an deinen Bauchschmerzen nicht schuldig –g-. Vielleicht ist es ja heute etwas harmloser..

SweetChrisi: Heute geht es weiter –g- Ja ja, ich glaube ich muss Peeves mal Fragen wo genau sich dieses Fernrohr befindet... ich würde auch gerne mal einen Blick durch werfen. Was für aussichten man damit wohl hat...

Bine: Vielen Dank für dein Review. Freut mich immer wenn anderen meine Story gefällt.

Nadine: Wirklich schnell weiter ging es ja nicht... sorry!

palin-diamondbow: Danke für dein Review. Hier ist das nächste Kapitel! –g-

Mrs. N. Snape: Tja, bei manchen Dingen frage ich mich auch, wie ich darauf nur komme. Aber so ist halt mein Humor und manche Sachen stammen aus einer wahren Begebenheit. Tja, die wunderbare Welt der ebony-zoot –gg-

black-eyed-april: Ja es ist tatsächlich etwas seltsam über was sich Voldy und Co unterhalten –g-

Maria3261102: -g- Ja Voldi hat eine kleine Ähnlichkeit mit Darkwing Duck, falls es dir aufgefallen ist. Manchmal hab ich solche Phasen und da kommen dann solche Kapitel zustande.

Tanuha: I dont speak english very well. I am sorry!

MomoSnape: Hui, dein Review hat mich echt von den Socken gehauen! Da geh ich mal nichts böser Dinge ahnend die Reviews checken und da wird ich gleich so überfallen, aber klasse.Danke für die vielen Vorschläge, aber ich denke nicht das es noch allzu viele Kapitel geben wird um die ganzen Personen unterzubringen. Aber mal schaun.Lupin wirst du aber in diesem Kapitel schon finden.Und danke für den Hinweis mit Peeves. Das wusste ich tatsächlich nicht, also ich wusste das er ein Poltergeist ist, aber nicht das diese nicht gestorben sind. Meine Mami hat mir das dann noch mal erklärt und solangsam hab ich es gecheckt. Es ist ja auch so, das ich schon Filme gesehen habe in denen Geister Sachen anfassen konnten... daher war ich etwas verwirrt.Aber danke noch mal für dein Review!

* * *

Kapitel 9

Hermine dachte nach, da war etwas wahres dran an dem Satz von Snape. Es war tatsächlich nicht ganz fair, sie wusste seinen Namen, aber er nicht ihren. Er konnte tatsächlich nicht wissen wer sich hinter ihrem Nickname verbarg, also war es kein Wunder das er Misstrauich war.

Aber gut, sie würde trotzdem versuchen ihn zu überreden.

Er war wie ein spannendes Buch, sie hatte gerade angefangen darin zu lesen und jetzt würde sie auch weiter darin lesen wollen.

Lächelnd beugte sie sich etwas vor und begann zu antworten.

Allegra:

Besserwisserin flüstert zu Potionmaster: Gut ich sehe ein, das ist nicht ganz fair. Aber ich erweitere meinen Vorschlag. Du darfst zu erst drei Fragen stellen und du hast mein Wort das es kein Blödsinn ist!

_TheRiddle_ sagt zu _All_: LANGWEILIG!!!!

_Pussycat_ sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Wo ist denn BlonderTeufel hin?

_TheRiddle_ sagt zu _Pussycat_: Aufs Klo... Schon seit ziemlich langer Zeit... Man man..

_Monsterfetischist_ sagt zu _All_: Tja denn, ich muss mal off... die Hühner füttern! Tschau

Monsterfetischist verlässt Love 1 

_Pussicat_ sagt zu _All_: Ich will nicht wissen was er unter „Hühner" versteht!

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Ja okay! Also ich darf zu Anfang drei Fragen stellen sagst du? Gut, hier kommt meine erste: In welchem Haus warst du?

_BlonderTeufel _ruft zu _All_: Jo Leutz, ich bin wieder da!!

_TheRiddle _sagt zu _BlonderTeufel_: Hat ja auch lang genug gedauert!

_Schwerverbrecher_ sagt zu _All_: Hier ist tatsächlich wenig schwung in der Bude...

Flohbus ist Neu bei Love 1 

_Schwerverbrecher_ ruft zu _All_: Jo, Check this doch mal out, Flohbus ist da, jetzt geht die Party ab!

_Besserwisserin_ flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Toll... war ja klar das diese Frage zuerst kommt. Ich war in Gryffindor!

_TheRiddle_ sagt zu _Schwerverbrecher_: So und wer soll das sein? Dem Namen nach duselbst!

_BlonderTeufel _stimmt überein mit _TheRiddle_: Ja hehe...

_Flohbus_ sagt zu _All_: Hallo zusammen, jetzt habe ich mir die Zeit genommen auch mal hier herein zu kommen. Albus hat dies ja in den höchsten Tönen gelobt... oh Schwerverbrecher du bist auch da!

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht. Also ich war darauf vorbereitet. Gut, Frage Nummer zwei: Warst du bis zur letzten Klasse in Zaubertränke?

_Schwerverbrecher _sagt zu _Flohbus_: Ja damit hat er auch Recht, aber besser als unsere gemeinsamen Kämpfe im Wald ist es doch nicht!

_TheRiddle_ sagt zu _All_: Uääh... jetzt wird's schnulzig... da muss ich erst mal einen Absinth drauf trinken!

_BlonderTeufel_ sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Oh das ist ein Teufelszeug, da muss man aufpassen!

_TheRiddle_ sagt zu _BlonderTeufel_: Ach was, spätestens wenn ich bemerke das die Augen anfangen zu riechen und der Mund beginnt zu Tränen, dann habe ich genug!

_Besserwisserin _flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Ja, war ich!

Teeblatt ist Neu bei Love 1 

_Flohbus_ sagt zu _Schwerverbrecher_: Ja, es geht nichts über ein paar Kämpfchen bei Vollmond!

_Teeblatt _sagt zu _All_: Seltsam, wieso wusste ich nur was hier für Konversationen geführt werden?

_Schwerverbrecher _sagt zu _Teeblatt_: Weil du wohl schon eine ganze Weile unangemeldet mitgelesen hast, du Suppenhuhn!

_TheRiddle_ sagt zu _All_: So, ich geb jetzt mal eine Runde Absinth aus!

_Flohbus_ sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Jey!!! -Flohbus trinkt sein Glas in einem Zug leer und nimmt sich ein neues!-

_Teeblatt _sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Das wusste ich. -Teeblatt nimmt sich auch ein Glas-

_TheRiddle_ ruft zu _Flohbus_: Hey, mach mich nicht arm! Ich scheiße kein Gold, ja?!

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Okay, kommen wir zu Frage 3: Hattest du öfter Ärger mit mir?

_Flohbus_ sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Entschuldige, dafür schmeiße ich die nächste Runde!

_BlonderTeufel_ sagt zu _All_: Ja ja, wir waren auch immer so arm. Das war ein schreckliches Leben... wisst ihr was einmal an Weihnachten auf dem Kalten Buffet lag??

_Besserwisserin_ flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Ich eher weniger. Ich hab mich in solchen Dingen zurückgehalten. Gut jetzt darf ich dir eine Frage stellen: Bist du verheiratet?

_Pussycat_ sagt zu _BlonderTeufel_: Nein was denn?

_BlonderTeufel _sagt zu _All_: Unsere OMA!!!

_Schwerverbrecher_ sagt zu _Flohbus_: Dafür hast du gar kein Geld...

_TheRiddle_ lästert über _BlonderTeufel_: Verdammter Looser!

_Flohbus_ sagt zu _Schwerverbrecher_: Nun ja, ich hab mich da auf dich verlassen!

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Bei Merlin, Nein! Was soll ich denn mit einer Frau?!

_Schwerverbrecher_ sagt zu _Flohbus_: Aber nur wenn wir heute wieder Rotkäppchen und der Wolf spielen.

_Besserwisserin _flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Hui, also hätte ich Chancen?

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Hey, ich bin dran mit Fragen! Also: Wieso interessiert dich das?

_TheRiddle_ sagt zu _All_: -TheRiddle hat den Kopf auf das Schreibteil gelegt und ist eingeschlafen-

_Pussycat _sagt zu _All_: Nein wie süß! Klein Voldy schläft!! –Pussycat wischt ihm liebevoll die Sabber vom Mund-

_TheRiddle_ ruft zu _All_: Bääääh! Pfui Spinne! Darauf einen Absinth!

_Pussycat _sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Ja, ich nehme mir auch einen! Cheers Darling!

_Besserwisserin _flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Ach, du bist durchaus ein interessanter Mann. Gut, ich wiederhole meine Frage von eben. Also hätte ich Chancen?

_Flohbus _sagt zu _Schwerverbrecher_: Natürlich, du weißt doch wie sehr ich dieses Spiel liebe!

_Potionmaster _flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Theoretisch! Würde es dich schockieren wenn ich dir sagen würde, das ich deinen Namen schon seit einiger Zeit weiß?

_TheRiddle _nimmt _Pussycat_ bei der Hand: -und singt mit ihr- SCHIEB DEN WAL... SCHIEB DEN WAL... SCHIEB DEN WAL ZURÜCK INS MEER!!

_Besserwisserin_ flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Ja das würde mich schockieren! Weißt du denn wer ich bin oder war das nur ein Trick?

_Pussycat_ sagt zu _All_: Schiebt den Wal zurück ins Meer!

_Flohbus_ sagt zu _All_: Holla die Waldfee! Es ist schon bald wieder Vollmond, mich juckts!

_Potionmaster _flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Schade, Hermine. Ich dachte du würdest dich freuen?

_BlonderTeufel_ sagt zu _All_: Oh je.. ich fürchte ich muss schon wieder aufs Klo. War gestern mit Snape Tee trinken, man weiß ja nie was der einem für Zeug unterjubelt... oh oh... die Brühe läuft schon....

_TheRiddle _sagt zu _BlonderTeufel_: Bah! Ist das abartig, geh gefälligst aufs Klo du Schwein!

_Potionmaster_ sagt zu _All_: Ich höre lieber nicht hin, damit habe ich nichts zu tun –pfeif-!

_Besserwisserin_ flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Nein tue ich nicht, woher weißt du wer ich bin?

_Schwerverbrecher_ sagt zu _All_: Ahhh... ich ersticke hier! Scheiße.... verschluckt!

_TheRiddle _sagt zu _Schwerverbrecher_: Na ja, wenn es schmeckt...

_Pussycat_ sagt zu _TheRiddle_: So hat er das wohl nicht gemeint!

_TheRiddle _sagt zu _All_: Oh... nagut, darauf einen Absinth!

_Teeblatt _sagt zu _All_: Ich hatte eine Vision! Ich sah einen neuen Nickname auf uns zu kommen, er wird den Namen haben: BaldsindwirDrei!

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Oh, twoboys hat mir da etwas weitergeholfen! Das wusstest du nicht?

Devot ist Neu bei Love 1 

_TheRiddle_ sagt zu _Teeblatt_: Na das wars jetzt wohl nicht...

* * *

Ich hoffe man konnte auch über dieses Kapitel lachen... 


	10. 10 Kapitel

Wow ich bin so gut! Ein neues Kapitel ist da, mit neuen Charakteren, hach ich bin ja so gut-freu-

Ihr habt ja auch überhaupt nicht lange darauf warten müssen -pfeif- Und jetzt ist es schon da, ich werd bekloppt, wie schnell das hier alles immer abläuft...

Reviews:

MomoSnape: Mhh vielleicht hat twoboys sie ja gar nicht verraten, aber wer weiß. Ich denke das Kapitel hier wird es aufklären. Auch wenn nicht wirklich viel neues vorkommt.

Moin: Jep, mit deiner Spekulation lagst du gar nicht so falsch -g- Du wirst ihn schon erkennen! Und das lachen musst du halt vermeiden wenn jemand zuschaut -lol-

Mrs. N. Snape: Ja ja, ging das schnell... nein war ein Scherz. Ich weiß ich bin immer lahm im Updaten, aber Zeit ist ja bekanntlich Geld -g-

Mariacharly-rafft sich wieder etwas zerstört vom Boden auf- ähm... ich denke die Story gefällt die wohl -lol- Tja auf den lieben Flohbus musst du wohl in diesem Pitel verzichten. Aber im nächsten werd ich ihn nochmal einbauen!

Serpentina: Ja stimmt, ein paar weibliche Charaktere mehr wären nicht schlecht. In hier dem Kapitel kommt noch kein neues Weib vor, aber ich werd noch schnell ein neues untendrunter schreiben, was dann im nächsten Kapitel dran kommt. Und du hast in deiner Weiberaufzählung Umbridge vergessen -lol- Bei uns im Chat ging es auch immer so ähnlich ab wie das hier so ist. -g-

SweetChrisi : Ja ein paar werden mindestens noch kommen, aber nicht mehr viele. Hab nicht mehr so viele Ideen und so viel Lust zum weiterschreiben. Aber mindestens zwei sind noch drin. Mal schauen.

Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray: Danke für dein Review, hier im Kapitel werden sich wieder ein paar neue tummeln und mit Sev und Jack geht es auch bald weiter. Bin voll im Sev-Jack Rausch.

Nici Snape: Devot ist ein neuer. Der kam in den alten Kapiteln nicht vor, aber du wirst ihn schon erkennen. Er ist wirklich nicht schwer zu erkennen. Ich schreib meist alles so wie es hier aufgeschrieben ist. Ist halt ziemlich durcheinander, aber das passt schon. Ab und zu fällt mir auf das ich jemanden ne längere Zeit ausgelassen hab und den setze ich dann anschließend noch irgendwo rein. Aber meistens bleibt alles so.

Miyazawa: Wer weiß ob die zwei wirklich Herm verraten haben. -g- Ja Flohbus ist Lupin -g-

slaggy -g- Vielen Dank für dein Review.

Angel-of-Mystic: Ja ich find TheRiddle auch voll putzig. Der ist so richtig blöde. So gar nicht Voldy mäßig.

Shira1111: Das wirst du wohl alles in diesem Kapitel erfahren -g-

Josephine-g- Du Suchti! Na ja in Zukunft kannst du jetzt 10 Kapitel noch einmal lesen.

DarkPrincess of Slytherin: Danke für dein Review. Bin immer etwas lahm mit dem updaten, sorry, aber jetzt ist das neue Kapitel ja da!

* * *

Kapitel 10 

Hermine hatte geschockt zur Kenntnis genommen das Snape sehr wohl wusste wer sie war. Nur woher?

Harry und Ron hatten doch wohl nicht geplappert?

Oder hatte Harry es Malfoy erzählt? Die beiden hatten doch seltsamerweise so guten Kontakt, wie sie herausgefunden hatte.

Was hatte Snape geschrieben? TwoBoys hätte ihm da etwas weitergeholfen. Also hatten sie es ihm doch gesagt!

Na warte, die konnten was erleben, wenn sie wieder online kamen!

Allegra:

_TheRiddle_ sagt zu _Devot_: Gut, dann E 7!

_Zwilling2_ sagt zu _Zwilling1_: Ach der spinnt doch sowieso, glaubst du echt Malfoy wäre so dumm?

_Devot_ sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Treffer!

_Besserwisserin_ flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Die haben mich wirklich verraten?

_Zwilling1_ sagt zu _Zwilling2_: Also... auf seine Intelligenz würde ich nicht gerade wetten!

_TheRiddle_ sagt zu _Devot_: E 8?

_Potionmaster_ flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Nein.. eigentlich nicht. Ich habs erraten. Es gab von Gryffindor nur sehr wenige, die bis zum Schluss in meinem Unterricht waren!

_Devot_ sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Wasser... Ich bitte um Vergebung mylord...

_Zwilling2_ sagt zu _Zwilling1_: Aber die chatten schon seit Tagen zusammen, es kann doch nicht sein das Malfoy nicht erkennt wen er vor sich hat!

_Frettchenhasser ist Neu bei Love 1_

_Pussycat_ sagt zu _All_: Ich weiß genau, wer das ist!

_Zwilling1_ sagt zu _All_: Ja, sogar Trelawney wüsste das!

_TheRiddle_ sagt zu _Devot_: Schon gut... das wird später abgerechnet, ich schreib mir das auf meine Liste! Und nun mach!

_Besserwisserin _flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Na toll, Sie hatten mich fast dazu gebracht einen Streit mit denen anzuzetteln!

_Frettchenhasser _fragt zu _All_: Sind vielleicht irgendwelche Todesser, Mörder oder Verbrecher online, oder gar du-weißt-schon-wer selbst?

_TheRiddle _sagt zu _Frettchenhasser_: Nein, zufällig nicht! So ein Pech aber auch, sonst sind sie immer da und jetzt nicht... man man

_Zwilling2 _sagt zu _Frettchenhasser_: Was sollte denn du-weißt-schon-wer in einem Chat? Das ist doch lächerlich!

_Devot _sagt zu _TheRiddle_: A 5?

_Potionmaster _flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Und das wäre so schlimm?

_TheRiddle _stimmt überein mit _Zwilling2_: Vollkommen richtig! Wieso sollte sich schon Lord Voldemort in einem Chat aufhalten wo er doch wichtigeres zu tun hat. Zum Beispiel sollte er mal lieber wieder an seinem Plan gegen den Orden arbeiten oder Harry Potter töten oder seine Blumen gießen!

_Devot _sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Die Blumen, Meister! Das wird sofort erledigt. Einen Moment, mylord!

_Frettchenhasser _sagt zu _All_: Immer Wachsam! Der Feind kann überall lauern!

_Zwilling1 _sagt zu _TheRiddle_: ähm... genau!

_Besserwisserin _flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Ja das wäre es! Das sind meine besten Freunde!

_TheRiddle _sagt zu _Devot_: Was hattest du eben gesagt A 5? Mir war als hätten wir das eben schon mal gehabt... hier ist sogar schon ein Punkt! Da hab ich mich wohl vertan, also Wasser, Wurmschwanz. PLATSCH!

_Pussycat _sagt zu _All_: Ich muss dann noch mal offline gehen. Hab noch einiges zu tun. Ach und Potionmaster, wenn Sie nur ein wenig Sinn für die Schüler hätten, dann hätten Sie jetzt auch zu tun!

_Potionmaster _flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Ist ja nichts passiert!

_Devot _sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Wie schade, dann sind Sie wohl wieder an der Reihe!

_Frettchenhasser _sagt zu _All_: Das gibt es ja wohl nicht, hier versucht ein potenzieller Schläger in mein Haus einzudringen! Vermutlich ein Todesser, ich sehe durch das Türglas, schwach eine Mütze schimmern. Den werde ich mir vorknöpfen!

_Zwilling2 _sagt zu _Zwilling1_: Oje.. was er jetzt nur wieder entdeckt hat!

_Potionmaster _sagt zu _Pussycat_: Hab ich aber nicht!

_Pussycat verlässt Love 1_

_TheRiddle _sagt zu _All_: Todesser? Aber es sind doch gar keine unterwegs! Die haben doch Urlaub!

_Besserwisserin _flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Ja... also möchten Sie den Kontakt jetzt abbrechen?

_Potionmaster _sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Von wegen!

_TheRiddle _sagt zu _Devot_: Gut gut, dann nehme ich jetzt D 7!

_Potionmaster _flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Wieso? Ist doch recht amüsant hier!

_Frettchenhasser _sagt zu _All_: Verdammt... war doch nur der Briefträger...

_TheRiddle _sagt zu _Potionmaster_: Ja du nicht, du bist ja auch in Hogwarts beschäftigt, selbst schuld! Die andern befinden sich alle auf Malibu!

_Devot _sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Es tut mir leid mylord.. Wasser...

_Zwilling1 _sagt zu _Zwilling2_: Ich wusste es doch, der arme Mann, der wird sich von dem Schock nie wieder erholen!

_Besserwisserin _flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Aber ich dachte Sie geben sich nicht mit Gryffindors ab?

_Devot _sagt zu _All_: Malibu... ich wäre jetzt auch gerne auf Malibu!

_Frettchenhasser _sagt zu _All_: Wer befindet sich auf Malibu?

_TheRiddle _sagt _Devot_: So? Schon wieder Wasser! Sag mal kann es sein das du mogelst? Warte nur ab, der nächste Cru... ähm... du weißt was ich meine... geht an dich!

_TheRiddle _sagt zu _Frettchenhasser_: Ach meine Tante befindet sich dort, niemand wichtiges also. Glaubst du wirklich die Todesser hätten Zeit um nach Malibu zu fahren!

_Devot _sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Aber... Herr, es war wirklich keine Absicht gewesen... ich mal da jetzt ein Schiff hin, okay Herr? So Treffer!

_Potionmaster _flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Nicht mit Schülern aus Gryffindor aber du bist keine Schülerin mehr oder!

_Frettchenhasser _sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Den Schweinehunden ist alles zuzutrauen!

_TheRiddle _sagt zu _Devot_: Nur Treffer!

_Besserwisserin _flüstert zu _Potionmaster_: Was heißt das?

_Devot _sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Ups, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen, Treffer und Versenkt natürlich!

_Zwilling1 _sagt zu _Devot_: Das sieht aber nach keinem fairen Spiel aus!

_Zwilling2 _sagt zu _Zwilling1_: Wenn man nicht weiß was fair ist muss man sich auch nicht fragen ob man unfair ist, oder?

_TheRiddle _ruft zu _All_: JAAAAA! Ich hab einen EINER gefunden! Alter, check this! I' m the best, leutz! Küsst meine Füße!

_Potionmaster _flüstert zu _Besserwisserin_: Vielleicht hast du ja Lust einen Kaffee zu trinken?

_Devot _sagt zu _TheRiddle_: Sie sind ein echter Glückspilz, mein Herr! Und das beim ersten Versuch!

_Farbkasten ist Neu bei Love 1 _

* * *

So dale und das war es schon wieder... 


	11. 11 Kapitel

So Hogwarts-Online ist nach langer Zeit ohne Internet wieder da. Ich hoffe es wird auch weiterhin gelesen.

* * *

11. Kapitel

Hermine war einen Moment lang wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Hatte tatsächlich gerade ihr griesgrämiger Professor sie um ein Date gebeten! Konnte es vielleicht sein das dies doch nicht Professor Snape war, sondern jemand der sich einen dummen Scherz mit ihr erlaubte?

Aber dann durfte Pussycat auch nicht die sein, die sie vermutete.

Das war alles so verwirrend. Ihr Herz klopfte unüberhörbar, was sollte sie jetzt antworten?

Sollte sie das Risiko eingehen oder zur Sicherheit lieber knallhart absagen...

Aber andererseits... No risk - no fun!

ALLEGRA

Besserwisserin flüstert zu Potionmaster: Das hört sich nett an. Ja, warum nicht!

TheRiddle sagt zu Devot: Lasst uns Galgenmännchen spielen, Freunde!

Pussycat fragt TheRiddle: Was soll das sein?

Potionmaster flüstert zu Besserwisserin: Gut, dann treffen wir uns morgen gegen Mittag im ...

Devot sagt zu TheRiddle: Ja! Das wäre wirklich toll mylord!

TheRiddle sagt zu Pussycat: Einer denkt sich einen Satz oder Begriff aus und die anderen fragen nach Buchstaben die drankommen könnten. Nach 10 falschen Buchstaben ist Schluss. Der jenige der es erraten hat, darf weiter machen. Achja, wer einen Buchstaben errät darf nochmal raten!

Zwilling1 sagt zu TheRiddle: Cool, wir spielen mit!

Zwilling2 sagt zu TheRiddle: Auf jeden Fall!

Pussycat sagt zu All: Ja, das kann ganz lustig werden, schätze ich.

Sadist sagt zu All: Ich will auch mitmachen!

TheRiddle sagt zu All: Sehr schön! Dann fange ich mal an!

Besserwisserin flüstert zu Potionmaster: Ich werde auf jeden Fall da sein.

TheRiddle sagt zu All: --- --- --- -----

Devot fragt zu All: Ein b?

TheRiddle sagt zu All: --- b-- --- b----. (ich bin der beste)

Devot fragt zu All: Wie wäre es mit einem A?

Potionmaster flüstert zu Besserwisserin: Ich auch... zweifelst du etwa daran?

TheRiddle sagt zu All: FALSCH! DÖÖÖÖT! Nur noch 9 Versuche! Muhahahhahahaaaaa!

Schwerverbrecher ist Neu bei Love 1

Zwilling1 sagt zu All: Dann nehme ich das J!

TheRiddle sagt zu All: Dööööööööt, schon wieder falsch. Und da warens nur noch 8!

Schwerverbrecher fragt zu All: Oh, was spielt ihr denn hier?

Pussycat sagt zu Schwerverbrecher: Galgenmännchen!

Schwerverbrecher sagt zu All: Ich spiel mit und nehme ein O!

Besserwisserin flüstert zu Potionmaster: Wenn ich ehrlich bin: Ja!

Pussycat sagt zu Schwerverbrecher: Wieso ein O? Wieso nehmt ihr nicht Buchstaben die häufiger vorkommen wie zum Beispiel ein E?

Potionmaster flüstert zu Besserwisserin: Und was veranlasst dich zu diesem denken?

Schwerverbrecher sagt zu Pussycat: Weil er mit Sicherheit ein Wort gewählt hat das kein E beinhaltet. Ist alles Taktik!

Zwilling1 sagt zu Schwerverbrecher: Aber vielleich ja auch nicht!

TheRiddle sagt zu All: -hust- Darf ich mal etwas anmerken?

Besserwisserin flüstert zu Potionmaster: Die Tatsache das mein Zaubertränkelehrer mich eingeladen hat.

IchliebeerfolgreicheSchülerundhabeeinebesondereVorliebefürHarryPotterundabgesehendavonkenneichalleswasRangundNamenhat ist Neu bei Love1

Zwilling2 sagt zu TheRiddle: Aber klar doch!

TheRiddle sagt zu All: FALSCH! Ich bin einfach zu klug für euch. JIPIIIIII! -rennt wie ein Irrer im Kreis herum und lacht hysterisch- Nur noch 7!

Pussycat sagt zu Schwerverbrecher: Wirklich klug kombiniert!

Sadist sagt zu TheRiddle: Dann nehme ich jetzt ein H!

TheRiddle sagt zu Sadist: Eine ausgezeichnete Wahl: --h b-- --- b----

IchliebeerfolgreicheSchülerundhabeeinebesondereVorliebefürHarryPotterundabgesehendavonkenneichalleswasRangundNamenhat sagt zu All: Hallo, ich habe mich jetzt auch eingefunden!

Potionmaster flüstert zu Besserwisserin: Darf er das denn nicht?

Pussycat sagt zu All: Das ist ein ziemlich langer Name!

Sadist sagt zu All: Oh ich darf nochmal. Dann nehme ich ein C!

TheRiddle sagt zu All: Schon wieder richtig! -ch b-- --- b----

IchliebeerfolgreicheSchülerundhabeeinebesondereVorliebefürHarryPotterundabgesehendavonkenneichalleswasRangundNamenhat sagt zu All: Oh... moment ich korrigiere das!

Besserwisserin flüstert zu Potionmaster: Sagen wir mal es ist nicht seine Art!

IchliebeerfolgreicheSchülerundhabeeinebesondereVorliebefürHarryPotterundabgesehendavonkenneichalleswasRangundNamenhat verlässt Love1

Sadist sagt zu TheRiddle: Okay, dann versuche ich es mit einem P!

TheRiddle sagt zu All: FAAALSCH! Schon wieder ihr Looser! Ihr habt nur noch 6 Versuche!

Potionmaster flüstert zu Besserwisserin: Kennst du ihn denn so genau um zu wissen das es nicht seine Art ist?

Schluckspecht ist Neu bei Love1

Potionmaster sagt zu TheRiddle: Ich nehme ein E wie Emil!

Schluckspecht sagt zu All: So Namen geändert... dabei hat der andere viel besser gepasst..

TheRiddle sagt zu Potionmaster: Joa... –ch b-- -e- be—e

Sadist sagt zu All: Oh dann weiß ich es!

TheRiddle sagt zu Sadist: Das bezweifle ich!

Pussycat sagt zu Schluckspecht: Sehr gut gemacht. Schön das du jetzt auch bei uns bist!

Zwilling1 sagt zu TheRiddle: Da kommt raus „Ich bin der beste!"

Besserwisserin flüstert zu Potionmaster: Das nicht, aber ich kann es mir denken!

TheRiddle lacht zu All: FAAAAALSCh. HAHAHAHAHAAAAA wie blöd! Wenn schon bin ICH der beste! Ganz sicher nicht du...

TheRiddle sagt zu Devot: Lies mir meine Ebay Gebote vor! Wurde ich überboten?

Potionmaster flüstert zu Besserwisserin: Denken heißt nicht wissen!

Devot sagt zu TheRiddle: Ja wohl mylord. Sie wurden nicht überboten. Sie bieten im Moment auf 2 Teekesselwärmer, Clearasil und 1 Stange Marlboro.

Pussycat fragt zu TheRiddle: Clearasil? Ich bin verwirrt!

TheRiddle sagt zu Pussycat: Geht dich nichts an!

Schluckspecht sagt zu All: Das wäre ne nette Runde für meinen Club, hach wäre doch nur Potter da!

TheRiddle sagt zu All: Wo ist Potter? Hat ihn jemand gesehen? Wenn ja, dann rückt ihn raus! Ich kann nichts unternehmen wenn meine Tod... ähm Leute auf den Malediven sind!

Devot sagt zu TheRiddle: Ach ja, den Harry Potter Schlüsselanhänger haben Sie ersteigert!

Potionmaster sagt zu Besserwisserin: Und was ist nun?

* * *

Man man man spannend spannend spannend. bitte reviewt fleissig, dann weiß ich ob ihr noch interessiert seid.


	12. 12 Kapitel

12. Kapitel

Hermine überlegte einige Minuten lang. Am liebsten würde sie sich mit Harry und Ron irgendwo treffen um darüber zu diskutieren, aber die würden ein Treffen ihr zweifellos ausreden, das wusste sie jetzt schon.

Es musste einfach Snape sein, aber es war einfach zu untypisch für ihn sie treffen zu wollen. Sie sollte sich das am besten noch mal gründlich überlegen.

Nachher lief sie irgendeinem Perversen in die Arme...

Aber woher sollte sie wissen das Snape kein Perverser war?

Sie kannte ihn schließlich nicht so gut...

ALLEGRA

TheRiddle sagt zu All: Ich habe eine furchtbare Entdeckung gemacht!

BlonderTeufel fragt TheRiddle: Potter?

MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen sagt zu All: Herrliches Wetter draußen, nicht wahr?

TheRiddle sagt zu BlonderTeufel: Ach quatsch, das ist doch nicht meine Aufgabe! Ich bin süchtig!

Kräuterhexe sagt zu MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen: Wunderbar! Morgen mache ich mal Kräuterkunde im freien.

MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen lacht zu Kräuterhexe: Au ja! Ich organisiere einen Pool!

Besserwisserin flüstert zu Potionmaster: Ich hab doch schon ja gesagt!

Kräuterhexe sagt zu MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen: Das war weniger das was ich meinte!

TwoBoys ist Neu bei Love1

BlonderTeufel sagt zu TheRiddle: Ich wusste einfach das Sie das Rauchen noch ins Grab bringt, mylord

Potionmaster flüstert zu Besserwisserin: Also dann im Irish Pub?

TwoBoys sagt zu All: Hey, sind wieder da! Wir hatten ein paar Internet Probleme!

MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen sagt zu All: Ja das ist brilliant. Alle Lehrer machen mit. Es wird keiner ohne Schwimmsachen da sein!

Potionmaster zeigt Vogel zu MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen: Da mache ich ganz sicher nicht mit!

TwoBoys sagt zu All: Da hätte ich aber auch drauf Lust. Ein Schwimm-klassentreffen...

Kräuterhexe sagt zu All: Moment mal, ich rede hier von meinem Unterricht!

TheRiddle sagt zu BlonderTeufel: Hey, nur weil ich Kettenraucher bin musst du nicht gleich auf mir rumhacken! Ich habe auch Gefühle!

Potionmaster sagt zu TheRiddle: Aber die sind im Urlaub oder wie?

TheRiddle sagt zu Potionmaster: Schon!

BlonderTeufel sagt zu TheRiddle: Das würde ich mir nie erlauben.

Besserwisserin flüstert zu Potionmaster: Okay

MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen sagt zu Potionmaster: Gerade dich erwarte ich dort mit Bermudas!

TwoBoys lacht zu All: AHH, das will ich sehen! Snape in Bermudas! Ich lach mich schlapp! Stellt euch mal vor... mit Sonnenbrille, braungebrannt und ein Surfbrett unterm Arm!

Potionmaster sagt zu TwoBoys: Wirklich witzig Potter! Wie schön das Sie Ihren Humor nicht verloren haben!

Besserwisserin sagt zu All: Also ich stell mir das ja eher sexy vor!

MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen sagt zu All: Oh... ihr seid alle eingeladen. Wir machen einen Chatter Treff, morgen um 17 Uhr! Auch du, TheRiddle.

TheRiddle sagt zu All: Uh, das wird lustig! BlonderTeufel, bitte in meinen Terminkalender eintragen. Morgen 17 Uhr Chattertreff! Mach noch eine Notiz dazu: Schwimmsachen nicht vergessen!

Potionmaster sagt zu Besserwisserin: Meinst du?

TwoBoys sagt zu Besserwisserin: Du hast einen seltsamen Geschmack!

BlonderTeufel sagt zu TheRiddle: Aber morgen um 17:15 Uhr haben sie ein Tennismatsch mit Cornelius Fudge!

TheRiddle sagt zu BlonderTeufel: Das kannst du auf übermorgen verschieben... WIESO VERDAMMT KLINGELT MEIN TELEFON!

**Administrator sagt zu TheRiddle: Bitte unterlassen Sie das Groß schreiben!**

Besserwisserin sagt zu TwoBoys: Geschmackssache!

TwoBoys sagt zu Besserwisserin: Gehen wir zusammen dort hin?

MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen sagt zu TheRiddle: Vielleicht damit sie rangehen...

TheRiddle sagt zu MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen: Wirklich klug kombiniert.

TheRiddle sagt zu All: Also jetzt mal ohne Quatsch, wer versucht mich hier anzurufen?

Mr.Perfect ist Neu bei Love 1

BlonderTeufel sagt zu TheRiddle: Ich mylord

Besserwisserin sagt zu TwoBoys: Aber nur wenn ich Potionmaster dort in Bermudas treffe.

Potionmaster sagt zu Besserwisserin: Sicherlich nicht!

TwoBoys sagt zu Besserwisserin: Ja das wäre lustig!

TheRiddle sagt zu BlonderTeufel: Was gibt es denn so dringendes, das du hier sturm klingelst!

Mr.Perfect sagt zu All: Der Mann mit dem charmantesten Lächeln ist wieder da!

BlonderTeufel sagt zu TheRiddle: Habt Ihr denn nicht mitbekommen, mylord. Potter ist online!

TheRiddle sagt zu BlonderTeufel: Und dafür störst du mich beim Nägel machen. Ich habe eine Manicüre dringend nötig! Potter ist eure Aufgabe, was meinst du wofür du bezahlt wirst, du Pappnase!

TwoBoys sagt zu All: So... wir gehen dann mal... also... bis morgen dann... Halt Euch!

TwoBoys verlässt Love 1

Potionmaster sagt zu TheRiddle: Wie? Er wird dafür bezahlt? Mir erzählt man immer das sei ehrenamtlich!

Mr.Perfect sagt zu All: Keiner Interessiert?

Besserwisserin sagt zu Potionmaster: Och Bitte!

Potionmaster sagt zu Besserwisserin: Ich trage keine Bermudas!

TheRiddle sagt zu Potionmaster: Nee... Bermudas nicht, aber neulich haben wir die Sau rausgelassen. Weißt du noch wie du gestrippt hast? Der Leoparden String war echt der Hammer!

Besserwisserin sagt zu All: Leoparden String?

Potionmaster sagt zu TheRiddle: Das war Wurmschwanz...

TheRiddle sagt zu Potionmaster: Ah.. Ja Richtig! Könntest du aber auch mal machen... immer diese schwarze Kluft ist doch auch nicht gut für die Haut!

MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen sagt zu All: Ich organisier dann noch ein paar Cocktails...

TheRiddle sagt zu MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen: Ich hätte dann gerne einen Martini... geschüttelt, nicht gerührt!

Potionmaster sagt zu All: Könnt ihr mal aufhören an meiner Kleidung rumzumeckern?

TheRiddle sagt zu Potionmaster: Sicher doch... Kommen wir zu deinem Kinn. Also ich finde da solltest du wirklich was dran ändern!

Mr.Perfect sagt zu Potionmaster: Es würde schon helfen wenn ich dir beibringe so charmant zu lächeln wie ich!

BlonderTeufel sagt zu Potionmaster: Vielleicht solltest du mal in die Sonne gehen!

TheRiddle sagt zu BlonderTeufel: Uhh... nein das wäre zu drastisch!

Potionmaster sagt zu All: Ich hatte ja eigentlich nicht um eine Typberatung gebeten!

Besserwisserin sagt zu Potionmaster: Dann würde ich vorschlagen du kommst zum schwimmen und zeigst uns was dein Körper zu bieten hat.


	13. 13 Kapitel

So mal ein etwas anderes Kapitel. Ich hab mir Mühe gegeben und ich hoffe das es trotzdem lustig ist.

* * *

13. Kapitel

Hermine hatte den ganzen Tag mit packen und stylen verbracht, zum Glück war heute Sonntag, so musste sie wenigstens nicht arbeiten und konnte sich ganz auf das Chatter Treffen vorbereiten.

Immer wieder hatte sie einen Bikini nach dem anderen angezogen, um zu testen welcher der beste für heute war. Schließlich hatte sie sich doch für den knappen roten entschieden.

Zuversichtlich stopfte sie ihn in ihre Tasche und ließ sich auf den Sessel fallen.

Jetzt musste sie nur noch auf Harry und Ron warten.

Die beiden hatten ihr versprochen sie abzuholen um dann gemeinsam nach Hogwarts zu fahren.

Dumbledore war so nett und hatte extra einen Zug für sie arrangiert.

Sie war gespannt wer alles kommen würde, schließlich war so ein treffen ja etwas anderes als ein Chat.

Fred und George würden sie am Bahnhof treffen und die anderen würden wohl mit eigenen Mitteln nach Hogwarts reisen.

Hermine hoffte ins geheim das ihr Potionmaster auch kommen würde.

Er hatte zwar nicht wirklich zugesagt, aber Hermine würde ihn schon abholen falls er nicht auftauchte. Er war ja schließlich schon in Hogwarts.

Ein Klingeln riss sie plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken.

„Das müssen Harry und Ron sein!" rief sie und ging nachsehen.

Tatsächlich standen die beiden breit grinsend vor ihrer Haustür.

„Hi, das ging aber schnell!" begrüßte sie die beiden.

„Jaah, wir wollen ja auch noch was vom Tag haben. Hast du fertig gepackt?" fragte Ron und schritt an ihr vorbei ins Wohnzimmer.

„Klar" meinte sie „Wir können also sofort los!"

Hermine nahm ihre Tasche und ging hinter Ron her wieder zur Tür.

„Der Bahnhof liegt hier gleich um die Ecke, oder?" fragte Harry und blickte die Straße runter. Hermine nickte nur und die drei schritten zum Bahnhof.

Dort angekommen trafen sie auch schon auf Fred und George die vor dem Zug warteten.

Hermine musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als sie die beiden ansah. Fred hatte eine rote kurze Hose an, ein grünes T-Shirt und eine Sonnenbrille. Bei George war es genau umgekehrt. Die beiden sahen gerade so aus als machten sie Urlaub auf Hawai.

„Habt ihr Badesachen dabei?" fragte Ron an Fred gewandt.

„Was denkst du denn, ich hab ne alte Badehose eingepackt und einen von Mums gestrickten Pullis zum abtrocknen!"

„Sag mal ist das Malfoy der da grinsend auf uns zu kommt?" rief George und starrte hinter Hermine.

Ruckartig drehten sich alle um. Es war Draco Malfoy!

„Wer hat dem denn erzählt wo wir einsteigen?" rief Fred wütend und Harry scharrte verlegen mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden.

„Ja wer wohl!" meinte Ron sarkastisch und gab Harry einen Stoß in die Rippen.

„Hi Leute!" rief Malfoy fröhlich und musterte die Weasley Zwillinge mit einem abwertenden Blick. Dann ging er auf Harry zu, gab ihm links und rechts ein Küsschen auf die Wange und starrte grinsend in die Runde.

Keiner sagte etwas, die Weasleys und Hermine waren alle viel zu beschäftigt damit, Harry entsetzt anzusehen.

Hermine war sich sicher das dort etwas vorging von dem sie alle nichts wussten.

„Sag mal..." fragte Draco irritiert und blickte Harry an „Hast du ihnen nichts von unserem wöchentlichen Treffen erzählt?"

George bekam plötzlich einen Hustenanfall, der sich mehr nach einem Würgen anhörte als nach einem richtigen Husten.

Harry zuckte kurz mit den Schulter und wagte es nicht irgendjemanden anzuschauen.

„Na ja... das hab ich in der Eile wohl vergessen.."

Wieder trat eine Stille ein, die schließlich von Ron gebrochen wurde.

„Ooookayy..." er bemühte sich dieses Wort so lang wie möglich zu ziehen „dann steigen wir mal in den Zug ein, als wäre nichts passiert!"

Fred und George stiegen zuerst ein, gefolgt von Ron und Hermine, während Draco und Harry zum Schluss einstiegen.

„Hey Granger!" rief Malfoy, als Hermine gerade einsteigen wollte „siehst heute echt heiß aus, das wird den alten Snape sicherlich freuen!"

„HARRY!" rief sie wütend und drehte sich nach ihm um, dieser grinste verlegen.

„Ich hab ihm nur gesagt das ihr miteinander chattet... das weiß doch nun wirklich jeder!"

Sie warf ihm noch einen wütenden Blick zu und stieg dann ebenfalls ein.

Als sie in Hogwarts ankamen war die Party schon in vollem Gange. Hermine hatte damit gerechnet, dass die meisten erst gegen Abend kämen, aber schon jetzt waren so ziemlich alle da und es war erst 16 Uhr.

Dumbledore hatte von seiner Party nicht zu viel versprochen. Das Gelände von Hogwarts war bunter denn je und mitten drin prankte ein großer Pool.

Ihr Blick überflog kurz die ganzen Gesichter der Anwesenden, noch war keine Spur von Snape zu sehen.

Dumbledore und Minerva amüsierten sich auf einer aufblasbaren Insel im Pool, während Voldemort, Lucius, Wurmschwanz und Sirius auf der Wiese Karten spielten.

Ganz am Rand des Pools entdeckte sie noch eine Karaoke Maschine, anscheinend würde es heute noch sehr lustig werden.

„Verdammt!" hörte sie Harry neben sich fluchen und sah wie er sich schnell hinter einem Baum versteckte.

„Harry was gibt das?" fragte sie und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Siehst du nicht das Voldemort da ist! Wenn der mich sieht, wars das!"

Draco schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

„Nöö, der ist auf Urlaub, da isser eigentlich ganz human. Du brauchst dir also keine Gedanken zu machen!"

Harry schluckte nervös und kam dann langsam hinter dem Baum hervor.

„Ah! Potter mein Freund! Komm her und zock mit uns ne Runde Mau Mau!" rief Voldemort sofort als er Harry sah „Zeig uns mal was der-Junge-der-lebt so drauf hat!"

Missmutig verzog Harry das Gesicht und blickte zu Sirius der ihn zu sich winkte. „Spielt ruhig mit uns, keine Angst, Voldi hat heute schon was getrunken, der zaubert nicht mehr!"

„Hey... sobald ich den Zauberstab in der Hand hab bin ich nüchtern!" protestierte dieser.

„Ja klar..."

„Wo ist Snape?" fragte Hermine plötzlich und bekam von Harry einen Hab-ich-doch-gewusst Blick zugeworfen.

Voldemort sah überrascht auf und runzelte die Stirn.

„Wo schon! Der sitzt in seinem Kellerloch und chattet wohl alleine! Im übrigen hab ich Full House!"

„Verdammt noch mal!" rief Sirius wütend und schmiss die Karten auf den Boden, Lucius legte sie nur genervt beiseite und Wurmschwanz sah seinen Meister strahlend an.

„Ich dachte ihr spielt Mau Mau?" meinte Harry irritiert.

Voldemort warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Petze!"

Hermine seufzte enttäuscht und blickte zu Harry und Ron, ihr fiel auf das Fred und George sich schon über die Cocktails hergemacht hatten und nun ebenfalls im Pool saßen.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte sie gelangweilt.

„Oh ich denke ich werde mit Sirius und den anderen ne Runde Karten spielen" meinte Harry und grinste.

„Ja und ich werde versuchen die Karaoke Maschine zum Laufen zu bringen... bin gespannt ob die auch das knallrote Gummiboot haben!"

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedeten sich die beiden und gingen in unterschiedliche Richtungen, während Hermine allein dastand.

Missmutig sah sie in Richtung Schloss, er hatte gesagt das er kommen würde! Ob sie ihn einfach holen sollte?

Aber wahrscheinlich würde er erst gar nicht die Tür aufmachen.

Vielleicht war das seine Masche, sie einfach sitzen zu lassen.

Wut stieg in Hermine auf, obwohl sie gar nicht wusste ob es wirklich so wahr und sie machte sich auf in Richtung Schloss.

Sie war sich sicher, sie würde ihn wenn es sein musste an den Ohren rausschleifen.

„Hey! Gehst du Snape holen!" rief ihr jemand hinterher und als sie zurückblickte erkannte sie das es Voldemort war. Seufzend nickte sie.

„Gut, dann sag ihm er soll ein bisschen Rum mitbringen und wenn's geht was zum Knabbern... ach und frag ihn ob er Absinth da hat!"

„Sonst noch Wünsche!" fragte sie sarkastisch.

Voldemort schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee danke das wars!"

Entschlossen klopfte sie an seiner Tür im Kerker und trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück. Man wusste ja nie!

Einen kurzen Augenblick später öffnete er tatsächlich.

Überrascht blickte er sie aus seinen schwarzen Augen an.

„Miss Granger.." begann er verblüfft, brach dann jedoch ab um es erneut in gewohnter Snape Manier noch mal zu versuchen. „Was wollen Sie hier!"

Hermine schluckte kurz verunsichert, fasste dann allen Mut zusammen, schubste ihn zur Seite und trat in seine Räume ein.

„Schön hast du es hier!"

„Klopf, Klopf, wer ist denn da draußen? Niemand, sie ist ja schon drin!" meinte er sarkastisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Hermine bemerkte beruhigt dass er sich weder innerlich noch äußerlich verändert hatte. Er war noch immer genau der gleiche wie zu ihrer Schulzeit. Nicht einmal privat legte er seine schwarze Robe ab, wahrscheinlich hatte er gar nichts anderes...

„Sag mal wolltest du nicht zu Albus Pool Party kommen. Ich hatte so etwas in Erinnerung!" sagte sie und zog vielsagend eine Augenbraue hoch.

Severus seufzte genervt und lehnte sich gegen die Tür.

„War das heute?"

Er gab sich nicht einmal Mühe beim Lügen, vermied es jedoch Hermine direkt anzusehen. Hermine lächelte gespielt und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Dann drehte sie sich um und steuerte das Sofa an, welches in der Mitte des Raumes stand.

„Na ja, das ist ja nicht schlimm, dann kommst du halt jetzt mit mir!"

„Was würden Sie sagen wenn ich keine Lust hätte?" fragte er und sah mehr denn je gelangweilt aus.

„Ich würde dich an den Ohren rausschleifen, ach und Voldemort fragt ob du Absinth und was zum Knabbern hast... und noch irgendwas, aber das hab ich vergessen!"

Überrascht hob er eine Augenbraue und setzte sich ihr gegenüber aufs Sofa.

„Er ist wirklich da!"

„Ja, er spielt mit Harry, Sirius und den anderen Karten!"

„Mit Potter! Hat er schon was getrunken?"

„Ja hat er!"

Snape nickte und lehnte sich zurück.

„Dann ist er ungefährlich!"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und stand dann auf.

„Also gehen wir? Voldemort hat sicherlich noch ne Bermudas für dich!"

Grinsend ging sie zur Tür und nahm aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, dass er ihr wutschnaubend folgte.


	14. 14 Kapitel

So das nächste und das letzte Kapitel dieser Art ist da. Ich denke es ist einigermaßen lustig und im nächsten geht es dann wieder mit dem Chat weiter.

Also viel Spaß beim Lesen.

---------

14. Kapitel

Als Hermine Snape schließlich aus dem Schloss gezogen hatte, welcher angestrengt immer wieder versucht hatte in die andere Richtung zu ziehen, entdeckten sie das bei den Gästen nun endlich die letzten Hemmungen gefallen waren.

Sie hatten von weitem schon die schrille Musik gehört, aber sie hatten nicht definieren können was es für ein Lied war.

Nun wo sie die Party sahen traf die beiden fast der Schlag.

„Da willst du hin!" krächzte Snape und Hermine schien sich nun auch nicht mehr so sicher. Da stand Ron an der Karaoke Maschine und sang:

„In the Jungle the mighty Jungle the lion sleeps tonight..." in einer ohrenbetäubend schrillen Tonlage, während die anderen eine Polonäse tanzten, welche von Dumbledore angeführt wurde und ununterbrochen „A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh, a-wimoweh.." sangen.

Hermine kam es so vor als hätten sie den Verstand verloren, ein Blick zu Snape sagte ihr das er das gleiche dachte.

Es gab keinen der nicht mitmachte, außer natürlich Ron, welcher den Gesang anstimmte und Snape und Hermine, die nicht wussten was sie jetzt tun sollten.

Sie hätten natürlich wieder verschwinden können, fiel Hermine ein, dann wäre sie zudem auch ganz allein mit Snape...

Aber schon im nächsten Moment war es zu spät dafür. Dumbledore hatte sie entdeckt und steuerte die Schlange nun auf sie zu.

Snape gab ein erschrockenes Quietschen von sich und versuchte das Weite zu suchen, aber Hermine hielt ihn rechtzeitig am Ärmel fest.

„Willst du mich etwa alleine hierlassen!" zischte sie wütend.

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Den letzten kriegen die Hunde. Hat man dir nicht beigebracht einfach nur schneller zu sein als die anderen? Dann kann dir gar nichts passieren!"

„Egoist!" zischte sie wieder und zog in grob an ihre Seite. „Du bleibst hier, Gentleman!"

Ron hatte inzwischen dazu angesetzt auf der angefertigten Bühne zu schunkeln, während er die nächste Strophe sang.

„Neaaaar the village the peaaaaaacefull village, the lion sleeps toniiiiiiight" trillerte er während die anderen wieder sangen:

„A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh, a-wimoweh.."

„Die haben sie doch nicht mehr alle!" heulte Snape verzweifelt.

_Ja dein schlimmster Alptraum, eine Reihe die Polonäse tanzt! _Dachte Hermine sarkastisch.

Als die Reihe bei ihnen angekommen war, ergriff Voldemort, welcher an Dumbledores Schultern hing, sofort das Wort.

„Hey Gifty, haste Rum mitgebracht und was zu knabbern?" rief er und blies in seine Trillerpfeife die er um den Hals hängen hatte.

Snape schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Fahr zur Hölle!" rief Voldemort und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, als Dumbledore den Kreis nach links ums sie herum wendete.

Nun stand Harry vor ihnen.

„Na los, macht mit, das macht irre Spaß!"

„Du sagst es, Schwiegersohn!" rief Lucius hinter ihm und klopft ihm auf die Schulter. Harry wurde knallrot und bemühte sich auf den Boden zu starren.

Hermine achtete nicht großartig auf ihn, ihr ging etwas anderes im Kopf rum.

„Gifty!" fragte sie irritiert und blickte Snape an welcher nickte. Die Reihe der Leute ließ kein Ende sehen, noch immer waren sie eingekreist und wagten es nicht sich zu bewegen.

„Er ist betrunken, dann lassen sich Abkürzungen besser aussprechen!" sagte Snape. Aber für Hermine hörte es sich trotzdem ziemlich lächerlich an.

Gerade gingen Fred und George an ihnen vorbei die definitiv am lautesten gröhlten. Hermine bemerkte das noch viele dazu gekommen waren, die vorher als sie ankam noch nicht da waren.

Unter anderem sah sie Hagrid, der weit aus der Menge heraus ragte, hinter ihm Tonks die sich an seinen Hüften festhielt und dahinter waren Sprout, Lockhart und Trelawney. Sogar Slughorn und Moody konnte sie ausmachen und zu Hermines erstaunem war Nevilles Oma auch dabei.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?" fragte Snape als Nevilles Oma schließlich den Schluss bildete und immer näher kam.

Erstaunt sah sie Snape an.

„Na was wohl! Wir hängen uns dran!" rief Hermine schnappte sich Snape und hing in an Nevilles Oma dran, während sie sich selbst an Snape dranhing.

„Mit Ihnen hab ich noch ein Wörtchen zu reden!" rief Nevilles Oma Snape zu.

Snape schluckte schwer und warf Hermine einen flehenden Blick zu, doch diese grinst ihn nur weiterhin an.

„Hush my darliiing, dont fear my darliiiiing. The lion sleeeps toniiiiiight!" sang Ron und alle außer Snape sangen wieder: „A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh, a-wimoweh.."

Nicht lange danach ertönten die letzten Klänge und das Lied endete.

Snape atmete erleichtert auf, Hermine jedoch hatte das nächste schon kommen gesehen.

„So ich bin dran. Bleibt so stehen, ich hab ein super Lied!" rief Voldemort und lief auf die Bühne zu, während Ron sich nun an Hermines Schultern hing.

Snape ließ enttäuscht die Schultern hängen, denn keiner rührte sich von der Stelle, sondern alle warteten gespannt auf Voldemorts Hit.

„Herr Ober, die Kellner haben jetzt Pause,  
Wir rollen das Büfett von hinten auf.  
Die Post geht ab, wir machen jetzt 'ne Sause,  
Der Bär ist los, heut' wackelt hier die Wand."

Langsam setzte sich die Polonäse wieder in Bewegung, aber keiner wusste genau was das für ein Lied war was Voldemort dort zum besten gab.

Trotzdem gab es noch immer keinen der nicht mit machte, obwohl Snape hin und wieder versuchte die Flucht zu ergreifen.

Als schließlich der Refrain kam, erkannte endlich jeder das Lied und die Leute fingen an lautstark mit zu gröhlen, wobei keiner die Weasley Zwillinge übertraf.

„Hier fliegen gleich die Löcher aus dem Käse,  
Denn nun geht sie los unsere Polonäääääse  
Von Blankeneseeee bis hinter Wuppertaaal."

Hörte man es nun in jedem Winkel von Hogwarts und selbst Peeves sah man am Fenster von McGonnagals Büro mittanzen.

Als er schließlich McGonnagals gesamten Unterlagen aus dem Fenster schmiss und dumm grinste, lachte McGonnagal nur und Peeves zog sich wutschnaubend zurück.

„Ich brauch ne Pause!" rief Snape verzweifelt und Hermine nickte schließlich nachgiebig und schleppte ihn aus der Reihe hin zum Pool.

„Hey, wo wollt ihr hin!" schrie Voldemort wütend ins Mikro und Hermine deutete zum Pool, an welchem die Cocktails standen.

„AAH, Mut antrinken, alles klar!" rief er nun und grinste „Wir ziehen los mit ganz großen Schritten, Und Erwin faßt der Heidi von hinten an die Schulter. Das hebt die Stimmung, ja, da kommt Freude auf."

Hermine deutete Snape an 2 Cocktails zu holen und suchte einen schattigen Platz am Pool aus, von wo aus man die Polonäse gut im Blick hatte.

Snape der überraschenderweise gehorschte drückte ihr eine Cocktail in die Hand, setzte sich neben sie und schwieg.

Eine ganze Weile lang saßen sie so da und sahen der Polonäse zu.

Bis Dumbledore schließlich „Rückwärtsgang!" rief und nun rückwärts ging wobei die übrigen nun gegen ihn stießen und viele verzweifelt nach Luft schnappten, bis die letzten schließlich auch verstanden hatten was los war.

Hermine musste laut lachen und ließ sich rückwärts ins Gras fallen.

Snape sah ihr verwundert beim lachen zu, bis Hermine sich erholt hatte und ihn fragend ansah.

„Muss ich dich eigentlich noch Professor nennen?" fragte sie ernst und Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wandte den Blick hoch.

„Ich glaube... nicht." Murmelte er langsam und sah zu wie Dumbledore die Gruppe harscharf am Pool vorbeiführte, wobei Wurmschwanz der Tollpatsch war und reinfiel.

Hermine nickte.

„Und wie nenne ich dich dann jetzt? Mr. Snape?"

„Versuchs mit Severus" riet er.

„Und was ist mit Sev oder Sevy?"

„Abgelehnt!"

Hermine schnaubte gespielt beleidigt und Snape wandte sich erschrocken um.

„Bist du jetzt sauer?" fragte er und Hermine sah ihn irritiert an.

„Das war nur ein Witz..."

„Oh" machte er nur und sah wieder zu den anderen rüber, die das Karaoke singen nun endlich aufgegeben hatten und nun „Schwarzer Mann" spielten.

Dabei stellte sich einer der Gruppe gegenüber mit etwa 20 Meter abstand, in diesem Falle Voldemort und dieser rief: „Wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Mann?"

Die Gruppe antwortete „NIEMAND!"

„Und wenn er kommt?"

„DANN LAUFEN WIIIR!" und damit rannte die ganze Gruppe los, auf Voldemort zu und dieser versuchte sie zu fangen. Wer nicht erwischt wurde und die andere Seite erreichte durfte weiter spielen.

In dieser Runde schieden nur Nevilles Oma und Wurmschwanz aus.

„Warum wolltest du nicht kommen?" fragte Hermine und Snape zuckte wieder mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe keine Lust diese bekloppten Spielchen mitzumachen!"

Hermine fand das eigentlich ganz lustig. Wenn Snape nicht wäre würde sie auch dort mitspielen, es schien ziemlich viel Spaß zu machen.

Als die letzte Runde der Gruppe gekommen war Standen nur noch Moody und Harry Voldemort gegenüber.

Moody funkelte Voldemort wütend an und Hermine konnte ihn von hieraus schlucken sehen.

„Und w-w-wenn e-er kommt?" fragte er kläglich.

„DANN LAUFEN WIR!" donnerte Moody und lief auf Voldemort zu.

Harry blieb stehen und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Voldemort schrie erschrocken, als er merkte das es sein Untergang wäre Moody zu fangen und lief vom Platz. Doch Moody ließ sich dadurch nicht beirren und rannte ihm hinter her.

„HIIILFEEE" rief Voldemort und rannte in Richtung Pool „EIN WAHNSINNIGER!"

Mit diesen Worten sprang er ins Wasser.

Moody machte vor dem Beckenrand halt und blickte ins Wasser.

„Jetzt sitzt du in der Falle du mieser reudiger Todesser!"

„Sieht so aus als hätte Harry gewonnen!" meinte Hermine und beobachtete interessiert das treiben.

„Scheint so" murmelte Snape und blickte ebenfalls zu dem wimmernden Voldemort der sich in der Mitte des Pools tummelte.

--------

So, ich hoffe es kommt mir jetzt keiner mit Snape ist OOC. Das ist mir schon klar und es hat durchaus seine Richtigkeit.

Ihr könnt mir aber trotzdem die Meinung geigen, aber Rechtschreibefehler dürft ihr behalten!


	15. 15 Kapitel

Vielen Vielen Dank für eure zahlreichen Reviews. Jetzt geht es endlich in gewohnter Chat Manier weiter. Ich hoffe es macht noch immer Spaß!

Kapitel 15

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Hermine Kopfschmerzen.

Es war tatsächlich noch ein schöner Abend geworden. Sie hatte noch stundenlang mit Severus am Pool gesessen und Cocktails getrunken, tatsächlich wurde auch er nach dem 5. Cocktail lockerer und sagte ihr, dass ihm wohl am nächsten Morgen die Haare wehtun würden.

Hermine war daraufhin leicht irritiert gewesen, aber mit der Zeit begriff sie, dass ihm wohl einfach nur das Wort für „Kopf" abhanden gekommen war.

Kichernd hatten sie sich dann neue Floskeln für „Kater" „betrunken" und „Kopfschmerzen" überlegt.

Das lustigste war eindeutig „Ich hab mir den Rahmen verzogen!"

Einige Stunden später sank ihre Stimmung endgültig ins niveaulose.

„Es gibt unglaublich viele Wörter für Klo," hatte Severus überlegt „Wusstest du das?"

Hermine hatte daraufhin grinsend genickt.

„Eindeutig mehr als für Vagina!" gab sie zurück und Severus prustete in sein Glas.

Von da an hatten sie begonnen Strichlisten für beide Wörter zu führen, aber das endete dann doch im Chaos.

Hermine konnte sich erinnern irgendwann im Morgengrauen zurück gekommen zu sein. Sie war sofort im Bett eingeschlafen und wachte erst gegen Nachmittag wieder auf.

Nach einer Tasse Kaffee setzte sie sich sofort wieder an den PC.

Besserwisserin ist Neu in Love 1

The Riddle sagt zu All: HATSCHIIII

Monsterfetischist sagt zu TheRiddle: Gesundheit, war wohl doch nicht so angenehm die ganze Nacht im Pool!

Potionmaster flüstert zu Besserwisserin: Ein Frühaufsteher!

TheRiddle sagt zu Monsterfetischist: Kannst du laut sagen... und jetzt muss ich auch noch diesen verschissenen Hartz 4 Antrag ausfüllen. Können die Beamten Fuzzis sich nicht denken das man als Arbeitsloser Montagmorgens was besseres zu tun hat!

Pussycat sagt zu TheRiddle: Tss... die Arbeitslosen. Ist „Dunkler Lord" denn kein Beruf?

TheRiddle sagt zu Pussycat: Nee... wird nicht akzeptiert, gibt ja auch keine Ausbildung dafür. Hey, aber das wäre doch mal ne Marktlücke! Ich mache mich selbstständig und bilde aus! Das wird klasse! Wurmschwanz, notier das bitte.

Devot sagt zu TheRiddle: Natürlich, mylord!

Besserwisserin flüstert zu Potionmaster: Aber hallo! Ich hätte gern noch 2 Stunden länger geschlafen!

Pussycat sagt zu TheRiddle: Ja das wird bestimmt der Renner!

TheRiddle sagt zu All: Oh man... und was die hier für Fragen stellen... Wohnort? Im Chatroom natürlich!

Monsterfetischist sagt zu TheRiddle: Kommt mir auch so vor...

Schluckspecht sagt zu All: Wisst ihr eigentlich das hier im Internetz total viele Geschichten über uns existieren?

Pussycat sagt zu Schluckspecht: Was denn für Geschichten?

Potionmaster flüstert zu Besserwisserin: Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich überhaupt geschlafen habe.

TheRiddle sagt zu Schluckspecht: Ja, davon hab ich auch schon welche gelesen. Das sind total unrealistische Storys, mit total seltsamen Pairings.

Pussycat sagt zu All: Und wer soll das lesen?

Schluckspecht sagt zu Pussycat: Oh, das ist sogar ziemlich populär. Es gibt total viele die das lesen und schreiben natürlich auch.

TheRiddle sagt zu All: Also das bescheuertste Pairing war ja Snape und Ginny Weasley

Schluckspecht sagt zu TheRiddle: Ja, ich hab mich kaputt gelacht als ich das gelesen hab!

Potionmaster sagt zu All: Das ist wirklich absurd. Die ist viel zu jung für mich und außerdem gar nicht mein Typ.

Pussycat sagt zu All: Du meine Güte, was wird da noch so alles geschrieben?

Schluckspecht sagt zu All: Ach dann gabs da noch ein Pairing, da konnte ich nicht mehr vor lachen. Hermine Granger und Snape!

TheRiddle lacht zu Potionmaster: Ist das nicht aburd?

Besserwisserin flüstert zu Potionmaster: Wirklich absurd...

Potionmaster sagt zu TheRiddle: Ja.. lächerlich...

TheRiddle sagt zu All: Und dann was die Autoren für Namen haben: Der dunkle Lord88.

Also mal ehrlich, wer nennt sich denn so?

Pussycat sagt zu TheRiddle: Sag mir wenn ich mich irre, aber wirst du nicht auch Der dunkle Lord genannt?

Potionmaster flüstert zu Besserwisserin: Wie die Leute wohl auf solche Pairings kommen?

TheRiddle ruft zu Pussycat: Ja, verdammt! Aber den Namen hab ich mir nicht ausgesucht!

Ich wollte ja immer Lauretta heißen.

Monsterfetischist sagt zu TheRiddle: Wohl zu viel Life of Brian gesehen, wie?

TheRiddle sagt zu All: Das auch, aber Lauretta ist wirklich ein toller Name!

Schluckspecht fragt zu TheRiddle: Ist das nicht ein Mädchenname?

TheRiddle sagt zu All: Da lag das Problem!

Besserwisserin flüstert zu Potionmaster: Ich weiß nicht. Ist das denn so abwegig?

MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen ist Neu bei Love 1

Pussycat sagt zu MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen: Endlich wieder on!

MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen sagt zu All: Hallo zusammen! Ich war eben noch die Straße am Fegen... muss ja auch mal gemacht werden.

Monsterfetischist sagt zu All: Ich denke im nächsten Leben wäre ich gerne Albus Dumbledore, er hat andauernd Zeit für richtig unsinnige Dinge!

TheRiddle sagt zu Monsterfetischist: Ja da geb ich dir recht.

Potionmaster flüstert zu Besserwisserin: Na ja.. ich weiß nicht...

MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen sagt zu All: Also ich wäre gerne im nächsten Leben ein Bounty!

Schluckspecht sagt zu MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen: Ein Bounty? Warum Bounty?

MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen sagt zu Schluckspecht: Ich mag die Erdnüsse so gerne.

Zwilling 2 ist Neu bei Love 1

Zwilling 1 ist Neu bei Love 1

TheRiddle sagt zu MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen: Im Bounty sind keine Erdnüsse!

Zwilling2 sagt zu Zwilling1: Hallo Bruder, du bist ja auch hier!

Zwilling1 sagt zu Zwilling2: Welch ein Zufall!

MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen sagt zu TheRiddle: Nicht? Ich dachte das wären die mit Schokolade und Erdnüssen! Sind die nicht von Kinder?

TheRiddle sagt zu MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen: Nee, Bounty sagt doch schon der Name. Das sind sie mit Kokosnuss. Was du meintest war Snickers! Die sind aber glaub ich nicht von Kinder.

MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen sagt zu TheRiddle: Vielleicht Ferrero?

Besserwisserin flüstert zu Potionmaster: Das nenne ich eine klare Antwort!

Zwilling2 sagt zu All: Ist doch egal von wem Bounty und Snickers sind. Fakt ist sie schmecken.

MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen sagt zu Zwilling 2: Oh nein, das ist mir nicht egal. Ich bin gegen die Produkte von Ferrero allergisch!

TheRiddle sagt zu MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen: Haste Dünnpfiff von bekommen?

MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen sagt zu TheRiddle: Und frag nicht wie!

TheRiddle sagt zu MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen: Ist mir auch schon passiert, aber ich hab sie auch mit den Waschmaschinen Tabs verwechselt.

Zwilling1 fragt TheRiddle: Calgon?

TheRiddle sagt zu Zwilling1: Genau die!

MannmitvielsagendenGlitzernindenAugen sagt zu All: Das wäre natürlich eine Erklärung!

Pussycat fragt zu All: Wie kann man das denn verwechseln!

Potionmaster flüstert zu Besserwisserin: Wie soll ich das klar beantworten, ich hab dieses Pairing ja noch nicht ausprobiert!

Schleimbeutel ist Neu bei Love 1


	16. 16 Kapitel

Hogwarts Online Mistletoe Special

Besserwisserin sagt zu All: Ist heute wohl viel los in Hogwarts, oder?

TheRiddle sagt zu Besserwisserin: Es ist der 1. September, also Schulanfang. Was erwartest du?

Zwilling1 sagt zu All: Kein Wunder das nur wir 4 online sind

Besserwisserin sagt zu All: Wie gerne würde ich noch mal den Schulanfang mitmachen.

TheRiddle schwärmt mit Besserwisserin: Ja, in Grabeskälte und mitten in der Nacht über einen stinkenden Tümpel schippern, dann vor der versammelten Schule einen alten muffigen Hut aufsetzen, den vor dir schon 1000 andere auf dem Kopf hatten und ihre Läuse nun auf dich übertragen... Herzlichen Glückwunsch!

Zwilling2 sagt zu TheRiddle: Aus der Sicht hab ich das noch gar nicht betrachtet!

Besserwisserin sagt zu TheRiddle: Du musst auch immer gleich alles schwarz malen!

TheRiddle sagt zu All: Hab ich erwähnt das der Hut NIE gewaschen wird?!

Potionmaster ist Neu bei Love 1

Zwilling 1 sagt zu All: Oh, endlich kommt jemand der die Lage beurteilen kann!

Besserwisserin sagt zu Potionmaster: Darfst du einfach so von der Feier verschwinden?

Potionmaster sagt zu Besserwisserin: Das fällt nicht auf, die sind alle... hmm... beschäftigt.

TheRiddle fragt Potionmaster: Wurde der Hut vorher gewaschen?

Potionmaster sagt zu TheRiddle: Gewaschen?

TheRiddle sagt zu All: Das dachte ich mir!

Zwilling1 sagt zu All: Bääh... das ist widerlich!

Zwilling2 sagt zu All: Pfui Spinne!

Potionmaster fragt Besserwisserin: Muss ich das jetzt verstehen?

Besserwisserin sagt zu Potionmaster: Nein, besser nicht!

TheRiddle sagt zu Besserwisserin: Man soll nicht vor allem immer die Augen schließen. Steht auf und sagt endlich was euch nicht passt! Wehrt euch gegen die Unterdrücker!

Besserwisserin sagt zu TheRiddle: Also ich mag es nicht das du ständig versuchst Harry Potter umzubringen.

Zwilling1 sagt zu TheRiddle: Meine Meinung!

Zwilling2 sagt zu TheRiddle: Da muss ich mich meinem Bruder anschließen.

Potionmaster sagt zu TheRiddle: Diese Lebenslange Verpflichtung der Todesser stört mich ein wenig... das mit Potter macht nichts!

TheRiddle sagt zu All: Ich hatte mit dem Unterdrücker eher an Dumbledore gedacht. Hier das ist doch ein völlig anderer Sachverhalt!

TheRiddle sagt zu Potionmaster: Und du brauchst dich nicht zu beschweren du hattest immerhin vorher eine Schnupperstunde!

Potionmaster sagt zu All: Menno...

Besserwisserin fragt Potionmaster: Kommen die anderen heute auch noch online?

Potionmaster sagt zu All: Eher nicht, die stecken in einer ziemlichen misslichen Lage!

Zwilling2 fragt Potionmaster: Die wäre?

Potionmaster sagt zu All: Wieder mal eine bescheuerte Idee unseres Schulleiters. Er hat im ganzen Schloss Mistelzweige verteilt!

Besserwisserin sagt zu Potionmaster: Aber das ist doch toll. Sehr romantisch!

Potionmaster sagt zu All: Das Problem daran ist, das es so viele sind und wenn man mit einer Person unter einem steht kann man so lange nicht weg ehe man sich nicht geküsst hat.

Zwilling1 sagt zu All: Kommt dann wohl doch drauf an mit wem man drunter steht!

Potionmaster sagt zu All: Jedenfalls hängen überall welche, wenn man von dem einen weg kommt, tappt man in den nächsten. Gut das ich dort heil raus kam.

Besserwisserin sagt zu All: Nagut sind etwas viele... aber mal davon abgesehen...

TheRiddle sagt zu Potionmaster: Ich hasse Mistelzweige!

Potionmaster sagt zu All: Am schlimmsten hat es Minerva erwischt, die sitzt mit Peeves fest. Der weigert sich strikt diese „alte Vettel" zu küssen.

Zwilling2 lacht zu Potionmaster: Man kann mit Peeves festhängen?!

Potionmaster sagt zu All: Mit allem! Ein Schüler hing mit einer Fliege fest, ich kann mir vorstellen das es nicht einfach wird die zu küssen!

Besserwisser sagt zu All: Gut das System hat ein paar Fehler. Aber so an und für sich ist es doch okay!

Potionmaster sagt zu Besserwisserin: Miss Granger, werfen Sie mal einen Blick auf den Kalender! Es ist Anfang September, was bei Merlin haben die Mistelzweige jetzt hier zu suchen?!

TheRiddle sagt zu All: Der gute Dumbledore wird halt auch alt!


	17. 17 Kapitel

Kapitel 17

Hermine rieb sich seufzend die kalten Hände, je länger sie vor dem Pc saß, desto kälter wurde sie.

Herzhaft gähnte sie und rieb sich die Augen.

Sie konnte jetzt unmöglich aufhören und sich hinlegen, nicht jetzt wo sie sich so gut mit Snape unterhielt.

Sie musste unbedingt mehr über ihn erfahren, er hatte so etwas geheimnisvolles an sich, und sie war mehr als scharf darauf diese Geheimnisse zu lüften.

Ob er tatsächlich bereit wäre sich näher auf sie einzulassen?

Allegra

Schleimbeutel sagt zu All: Ich habe neulich durch meinen Chef erfahren, dass hier ein Chat existiert in dem sich Zauberer hin und wieder treffen. Bin ich hier richtig?

TheRiddle sagt zu Schleimbeutel: Das kommt ganz darauf an mit wem wir es zu tun haben.

Monsterfetischist sagt zu Schleimbeutel: Hi, kannst ruhig hier bleiben, is ne gemütliche Runde hier.

Besserwisserin flüstert zu Potionmaster: Und wie sieht es nun aus?

Schleimbeitel sagt zu All: Ich bin euch zu Dank verpflichtet, das man mich so überaus freundlich hier aufnimmt. Es ist wirklich wunderbar hier zu sein.

TheRiddle sagt zu All: Kann das einer übersetzen? Das ist zu hoch für mich.

Devot sagt zu TheRiddle: Ich werde es Euch übersetzen, mylord. Alter, ist voll geil von euch das ich hier abhängen darf. Jo, is mal total fetzig hier!

TheRiddle sagt zu Devot: Ah, jetzt macht es klick!

Potionmaster flüstert zu Besserwisserin: Wie sieht was aus?

Monsterfetischist sagt zu All: Verdammte scheiße, diese dreckigen Mistsäue!!!

Schleimbeutel sagt zu Monsterfetischist: Du meine Güte, kannst du dich mit deiner Vulgärsprache nicht zurück halten? Diese Verbalinjurien!

Zwilling1 sagt zu Zwilling2: Oh nein... ich hab da so eine Ahnung was den Schleimbeutel betrifft...

Zwilling2 sagt zu Zwilling1: Jetzt erst? Ich hab es schon beim ersten Satz erkannt!

Farbkasten ist Neu bei Love 1

Besserwisserin flüstert zu Potionmaster: Ich habe gefragt ob du das Pairing ausprobieren würdest.

TheRiddle sagt zu Monsterfetischist: Was ist passiert?

Monsterfetischist sagt zu TheRiddle: Ich bin auf einer Schnecke ausgerutscht, wollte mich am Herd festhalten und habe dabei meinen Tee verschüttet und bin nebenbei ziemlich unsanft auf Fang gelandet, welcher davon gar nicht begeistert war.

Farbkasten sagt zu All: So, nach so vielen Anläufen habe ich es geschafft online zu kommen.

Pussycat fragt Farbkasten: Was kam dazwischen?

Potionmaster flüstert zu Besserwisserin: Oh... ich weiß nicht...

Schleimbeutel sagt zu All: Oh es hat geklingelt, ich geh mal schnell schauen wer das ist!

TheRiddle sagt zu Monsterfetischist: Das klingt übel... ich kenn da aber einen ganz tollen Zauberspruch, da fallen die Schnecken von ganz alleine um.

Zwilling1 sagt zu All: hi hi hi

Farbkasten sagt zu Pussycat: Na ja... beim ersten Mal hab ich ausversehen den Aus Knopf gedrückt, beim zweiten Mal hab ich das Kabel aus dem Computer gerissen und mich fast damit erdrosselt... da dachte ich dann ich lasse es erst mal für ne Zeit.

Pussycat sagt zu Farbkasten: Verständlich... Wie kann man nur soviel Pech haben?

Besserwisserin flüstert zu Potionmaster: Kann es sein das du zum ersten Mal sprachlos bist?

Zwilling2 sagt zu Zwilling1: Hat es einen Grund das du lachst, während Schleimbeutel an die Tür geht?

Potionmaster flüstert zu Besserwisserin: Muss ich darauf antworten?

Monsterfetischist sagt zu TheRiddle: Ja, davon hab ich schon gehört... aber ohne offiziellen Zauberstab ist das nicht so prickelnd.

Farbkasten sagt zu All: Ach das passiert mir jeden Tag, ich bin ein wenig tollpatschig.

TheRiddle sagt zu All: 3-2-1 MEINS!!! Juhuuu ich hab einen Trockner ersteigert!

Pussycat sagt zu TheRiddle: Glückwunsch... ich dachte mit dem Zauberstab geht es leichter.

Zwilling1 sagt zu Zwilling2: Na ja ich hab ihm ein Stück Kot in Zeitungspapier eingewickelt, es angezündet und ihm vor die Tür gelegt... ziemlich uncool.

Zwilling2 sagt zu All: Das ist ja mal ein ganz alter Trick.

Schleimbeutel sagt zu All: Entschuldigt bitte, aber ich muss gehen... meine Schuhe säubern und meinen Eingangsbereich...

Schleimbeutel verlässt Love 1

Zwilling1 sagt zu Zwilling2: Aber immer wieder wirksam!

TheRiddle sagt zu Pussycat: Der ist nicht für mich, den Polier ich auf und verkauf den weiter. Dann mach ich die große Kohle!

Besserwisserin flüstert zu Potionmaster: Also eine Antwort wäre schon hilfreich. Vielleicht könnten wir uns ja einfach mal so treffen?

Potionmaster sagt zu TheRiddle: Ich hoffe dann bekommen wir endlich mal Geld für die Drecksarbeit!

TheRiddle sagt zu Potionmaster: Ich hatte euch neulich einen Urlaub auf der Karibik spendiert. Ist das nicht Lohn genug?

Potionmaster sagt zu TheRiddle: Ich durfte doch gar nicht mit. Ich musste Undercover auf Hogwarts arbeiten, schon vergessen?!

Potionmaster flüstert zu Besserwisserin: Also im Moment hab ich wirklich viel zu tun...

TheRiddle sagt zu Potionmaster: Richtig... da war ja was...

Pussycat sagt zu All: Na ja ich weiß ja nicht ob ein Trockner soviel bringt.

Monsterfetischist sagt zu All: Ich hasse Schnecken!

TheRiddle sagt zu All: Wartet nur ab. Wenn der richtig gepimpt ist, kloppen die Muggel sich darum.

Farbkasten sagt zu All: Was für eine Marktlücke...

Potionmaster sagt zu TheRiddle: Was ist nun mit meinem Lohn?

TheRiddle sagt zu Potionmaster: Nimm dir einen Lutscher, aus der Spendendose.

Besserwisserin flüstert zu Potionmaster: Also irgendwie komme ich mir ziemlich verarscht vor. Wenn du viel zu tun hast, warum hast du dann Zeit zu chatten?

Potionmaster flüstert zu Besserwisserin: Es ist ja auch ziemlich stressig!

TheRiddle sagt zu All: Ich werde reich! Ich werde reich!!!

Monsterfetischist sagt zu All: Glück müsste man haben!

Farbkasten sagt zu Monsterfetischist: Glück? Was ist das?

Pussycat sagt zu All: Ich komme mir hier irgendwie fehl am Platz vor!

Zwilling2 sagt zu Pussycat: Ignorier sie einfach!

Besserwisserin flüstert zu Potionmaster: Kann es sein das du einfach nur feige bist?

BlonderTeufel ist Neu bei Love 1

TheRiddle sagt zu BlonderTeufel: Hallo mein treuer Diener!

Potionmaster flüstert zu Besserwisserin: Ich bin ganz sicher nicht feige! Also wann treffen wir uns?

BlonderTeufel sagt zu TheRiddle: Guten Tag mylord. Also das Shampoo das Ihr uns an Weihnachten geschenkt haben... habt Ihr das schon mal getestet, Hochwürden?

Potionmaster sagt zu All: Ihr habt von ihm Geschenke bekommen? Warum weiß ich davon nichts?

BlonderTeufel sagt zu Potionmaster: Ja richitg, jetzt wo du es sagst, wo warst du eigentlich? Es waren alle anwesend außer dir.

Potionmaster sagt zu BlonderTeufel: Ich wurde gar nicht gerufen!

TheRiddle lacht zu Potionmaster: hehe... das war wahrscheinlich ein Fehler im System. Es war wirklich keine Absicht...

Potionmaster sagt zu All: Jetzt hab ich aber genug! Das war pure Absicht! Ich fühle mich übergangen!!

TheRiddle sagt zu Potionmaster: Ach jetzt sei doch nicht so penibel! Du darfst dir auch zwei Lollies aus der Spendendose nehmen!

BlonderTeufel sagt zu All: Komisch, die kann ich mir immer holen...

Devot sagt zu All: Ich auch.

Monsterfetischist sagt zu Potionmaster: Ich weiß wie du dich jetzt fühlst!

Potionmaster sagt zu Monsterfetischist: Das bezweifle ich. Oder hast du auch gerade so Lust deine Mutter umzubringen?

Monsterfetischist fragt Potionmaster: Was hat deine Mutter damit zu tun?

Potionmaster sagt zu All: Nichts. Ist nur so eine Laune.

TheRiddle sagt zu All: Also reden wir jetzt mal über was anderes. Wie geht's denn so, meine Diener?

BlonderTeufel sagt zu TheRiddle: Nicht so toll, das Shampoo das Ihr mir geschenkt habt, hat mir die Kopfhaut weggeätzt...

TheRiddle sagt zu Potionmaster: Siehst du, du kannst froh sein das du keines bekommen hast!

Potionmaster sagt zu All: Ich rede nicht mehr mit Euch, mein Lord. Ich bin beleidigt.

Besserwisserin flüstert zu Potionmaster: Wie wäre es dieses Wochenende?


	18. 18 Kapitel

Vielen Dank für eure zahlreichen Reviews. Hier ist nun das nächste Kapitel allerdings wieder ohne Chat. Ich denke es kommt noch ein solches (vielleicht) und dann ist der Chat wieder da.

Kapitel 18

Hermine hatte es geschafft, sie hatte sich tatsächlich für heute mit Snape verabredet. Sie hatte zwar ein paar Zweifel, ob er kommen würde, aber alles in allem war es ein Fortschritt.

Sie hatten sich in der Winkelgasse im Chocolate verabredet. Das war ein kleines schickes Lokal in welchem man auch mal etwas trinken konnte.

Also nicht ganz so pickfein, wie die übrigen Lokale.

Sie wollten sich dort um acht treffen und dann mal schauen was der Abend noch so brachte.

Hermine bezweifelte das sich fiel ergeben würde, das war schließlich Snape und der legte ja bekanntlich nicht viel wert auf Gesellschaft.

Prüfend war Hermine einen Blick in ihren Spiegel, sie hatte sich heute für eine enganliegende hellblaue Jeans und ein braunes Schulterfreies Oberteil entschieden. Darüber hatte sie einen schwarzen Umhang gezogen.

Ihre Haare hatte sie weitesgehend in hübsche braune Wellen verwandelt.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr das es höchste Zeit war aufzubrechen.

Hermine war pünktlich vor das Lokal appariert und ein großer Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen, als sie Severus schon erblickte.

Er war tatsächlich gekommen!

Er hatte sich nicht besonders rausgeputzt, er trug so ziemlich das gleiche wie immer. Seine schwarzen Roben.

Aber er war anwesend!

„Gehen wir, Miss Granger?" fragte er schlechtgelaunt und sie folgte ihm hinein ins Chocolate.

Es war recht klein und es waren nur zwei Leute noch anwesend die an der Theke saßen und Feuerwhiskey tranken.

Severus setzte sich an einen Tisch abseits der Leute, direkt neben eine Treppe die nach oben führte.

Als sie sich dazu setzte entzündete sich die Kerze auf dem Tisch von selbst.

„Was möchten Sie trinken?" fragte er und man merkte das er nur Höflichkeitshalber fragte. Gerade als sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte, brachte sie ein lautes Poltern auf der Treppe wieder zum Schweigen.

Verwirrt blickte sie zur Treppe und sah wie Lord Voldemort sich fluchend aufrappelte und sich den Umhang abklopfte.

Hermine keuchte entsetzt auf, was machte er hier?!

Hatte Severus das etwa geplant? Ein Blick zu diesem verriet ihr, dass er ebenso überrascht von der Anwesenheit seines Lords war.

„Himmel, Kreuz, verdammt noch mal!" fluchte Voldemort, blickte auf und sah schließlich verwundert zu Severus und ihr rüber. „Oh Hallo, seit ihr auch aufn Drink hier?" fragte er leicht verlegen und Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

Hatte er nun vor immer nett zu ihnen zu sein?

Das konnte sie sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen...

„So könnte man es sagen" murrte Severus und blickte ihn ein wenig argwöhnisch an.

„Weissu" sagte Voldemort, kam schwanken auf sie zu und legte einen Arm auf Hermines Schulter. Hastig wandte sie ihr Gesicht ab, als sie seine Fahne roch.

Wenn man ein Streichholz an seinem Atem anzünden würde, gäbe es mit Sicherheit ein Unglück, dachte sie resigniert.

„Ich hadde eben doch was gehört, da bin ich hier runter und die Trebbe runna gefalln... scheiß Treppn!"

Hermine nickte nur kurz und blickte z Boden. Das schien ihn jedoch nicht am weiterreden zu hindern.

„Ich dacht ich könnt noch en Fass aufmachen. Wo isn Potta. Das is doch dein Kumpel, odda?!" gröhlte er und patschte noch mal feste auf ihre Schulter.

Hermine ächzte kurz, warf einen Blick zu Severus welcher leicht amüsiert dreinblickte.

Ein wenig Wut stieg in ihr auf. So war der Abend nicht geplant gewesen.

Sie wollte mit Severus alleine sein und sich nicht mit betrunkenen Kerlen abgeben müssen.

Und ihn amüsierte diese Situation auch noch.

Sie wäre besser gar nicht erst gekommen.

Sie hatte wirklich keine Lust auf ein Saufgelage.

„Nein, er ist nicht da" presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Dasch schad..." meinte er, nahm seine Hand von ihrer Schulter und wühlte in seiner Umhangtasche. „Isch werdn anrufn. Der hattoch Hanny dabei, odda?"

Hermine war ein wenig erstaunt, als er ein Handy aus seiner Tasche nahm und darauf rumtippte.

Er besaß ein Handy?!

Er hatte Harrys Nummer?

Was, verflucht noch mal, ging hier ab?!

„Er kann sich nur an sein Handy erinnern wenn er betrunken ist," wisperte Severus ihr zu „Und dann ist er ungefährlich! Wenn er nüchtern wird, hat er einen solchen Kater das er meistens ein Todessertreffen einberuft."

Hermine klappte der Mund auf, war das ein Witz?!

„Ehm... wurden die Todesser auch aus diesem Grund gegründet?" fragte sie leise, und darauf bedacht das Voldemort es nicht hörte, welcher sich jetzt das Handy ans Ohr hielt.

„Ich liebe diese Musik die kommt, anstelle von dem gewohnten Tutn" rief er dazwischen und grinste „Weihhh äääähm Ciiiii eyhey" gröhlte er nun.

„Ja" antwortete Severus „Damals hatte er sich zum ersten mal dermaßen betrunken, das er am nächsten Morgen am liebsten jemanden ermordet hätte. Wenn er vielleicht mal eine Entziehungskur macht, wird sich das mal ändern. Denke ich."

„HALLOOOO?!" schrie Voldemort nun so laut in das Telefon das Hermine zusammenzuckte. „JA, ICH BINS. SPRESCHICH MIT POTTA?!"

„Der braucht auch kein Telefon, den hört man auch so..." murmelte Hermine leise und Severus nickte zustimmend.

„JA, HI POTTA: ICH BIN IM SCHOKLAD, KOMMSTE VORBEI MAL EN BIERCHEN TRINKEN UN EN PAAR WEIBA ABSCHLEPPN?!"

„Er wird niemals kommen" sagte Hermine zu Severus „Er ist doch nicht lebensmüde!"

Severus zuckte daraufhin nur mit den Schultern.

„BRING DEN MIT, BIS DANN!" rief er und nahm das Handy vom Ohr.

„Is in 5 Minutn da" sagte er dann zu Hermine, anschließend griff er sich einen Stuhl von einem anderen Tisch und setzte sich zu den beiden.

„In letzter Zeit häng ich öfter mit Potta rum. Der ist voll cool drauf, wenn der Absinth trinkt!"

„Kann ich mir vorstellen" meinte Severus und verzog das Gesicht. Man konnte ihm ansehen, das er das lieber nicht rausfinden wollte.

„Na ja, der Wurmschwanz is ja schon am schlafn. Weisste. Is imma so früh im Bett. Mit dem is nix zu reißen un der Lucioo.. Lucy... Luschius... ach egal, der is jedenfalls bei seiner Frau!"

Hermine unterdrückte ein genervtes Seufzen und blickte zur Seite.

Jetzt würden sie ihn wahrscheinlich den ganzen Abend hier sitzen haben und Betrunkene konnte man nur ertragen wenn man selbst betrunken war.

Die Tür zum Lokal öffnete sich und Hermine drehte sich herum um im nächsten Augenblick tatsächlich Harry und Draco Malfoy mit einer Flasche Wodka reinkommen zu sehen.

Nun ließ sie wirklich ein stöhnen hören.

Das konnte unmöglich wahr sein, das musste ein Traum sein, oder wenigstens eine Halluzination.

Was um Himmels Willen macht Harry mit Draco, und warum mussten sie gerade zu Voldemort saufen gehen?!

„Hi, Voldy altes Haus!" begrüßte Harry den dunklen Lord, während Draco es bei einem bescheidenen Handschlag beließ.

„Oh, Mine du bist auch da? Und Snape..." sein Lächeln erstarb als er Snape erblickte, doch er schien sich im nächsten Moment daran zu erinnern das er mit Draco und Voldemort verabredet war und so ließ er sein Kommentar stecken.

„Barkeepa, ich hätt gern ne Runde Absinth. Das geht auf mich. Abba net die Spassemacken an der Theke, die kriegn nix!" rief Voldemort und grinste, dann blickte er kurz zu Severus rüber. „Ma ma Platz. Annere wolln auch sitzn!" grunzte er.

Harry schwang augenblicklich den Zauberstab und zwei weitere Stühle flogen zu dem kleinen Tisch herüber.

Wieso konnten sie sich nicht wenigstens einen eigenen Tisch suchen und sie in Ruhe lassen. Sie war wirklich nicht in der Stimmung für ein Saufgelage.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen als Draco sich neben sie setzte und kurz grinste.

Wie konnte Harry nur?!

„Wir waren gerade noch im Lidl, haben eine Flasche Wodka gekauft und uns vorne dran auf den Parplatz gesetzt als du angerufen hast!" sagte der blonde und tätschelte kurz Harrys Bein. „Lidl?!" fragte Voldemort und schien angestrengt nachzudenken „Da wollt isch Ausbildung machen, aber die Schweine meintn ich wär nit geeignet…"

"Die nehmen doch jeden?" sagte Severus verwundert und der dunkle Lord warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Nein! Die sinn sehr anschpruchsvoll!" raunzte er.

Harry nickte kurz.

„Ja, da ist man ruckzuck unten durch wenn man da eine Flasche Wodka kauft. Die starren einen an wie die letzten Assis, nur weil man ein bisschen auf dem Parkplatz sitzt und sein Hab und Gut in einem Einkaufswagen neben sich hat."

Ein gemurmeltes „Ahhh" machte die Runde als der Barkeeper mit dem Absinth zum Tisch kam und die Gläser verteilte.

„Wodka, wer trinkt schon Wodka!" meinte Voldemort und schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. Harry grinste und nahm sein Glas mit Absinth in die Hand.

„Es hat nicht jeder so viel Geld" murmelte er.

Hermine musterte schlecht gelaunt das Glas vor sich. Es war nicht viel, aber so weit sie wusste, war Absinth ein wirklich hartes Getränk.

Aber so gesehen war es die einzigste Möglichkeit den Rest des Abends zu ertragen.

Seufzend griff sie nach dem Glas und stieß mit den anderen an.

„AUF DIE MONI!!" gröhlte du-weißt-schon-wer und alle anderen hielten überrascht inne.

„Wer ist Moni?" fragte Severus kurz.

Voldemort zuckte mit den Schulter.

„Weiß ich nicht, ist doch auch egal! Auf die Moni!"

„Auf die Moni!" stimmten nun alle zu und grinsten.


	19. 19 Kapitel

Jaah... ich weiß ich bin böse... hmpf  
Ich habe euch wirklich lange warten lassen, aber auch nur weil ich hier so eine Blockade hatte und keine Lust. Und wie soll man eine lustige Satire schreiben, wenn man sich so ganz und gar nicht lustig fühlt.  
Tja ich hoffe ihr findet dieses Kapitel einigermaßen lustig, ich habe mir Mühe gegeben und hätte mir nicht jemand einen Tritt gegeben, wäre es sicher noch immer nicht da.  
Dieses Kapitel ist wieder HO untypisch, aber das nächste wird wieder mit der gewohnten Chat Manier. Ich tanke jetzt schon mal ein paar Witze für das nächste Kapitel.  
LG  
e-z

**Kapitel 19**

Hermine saß gelangweilt am Tisch und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Inzwischen war die dritte Runde Absinth bestellt und die übrigen am Tisch, entsprechend betrunken.  
Sie hatte nicht gewollt das dieser Abend so ausgeht. Sie hatte sich eher einen Abend in trauter Zweisammkeit vorgestellt, aber niemals wäre sie auf den Gedanken gekommen, den Abend mit Voldemort zu verbringen.  
„Mir gefällts hier nicht," murmelte Hermine, Severus zu und dieser zuckte unbeholfen mit den Schultern.  
„Voldemort lässt keinen gehen, der nicht mindestens einmal bewusstlos war..."  
Na prima, sie hatte das zweite Glas Absinth schon unbemerkt in die Blume hinter ihr gekippt, weil sie sich nicht betrinken wollte und jetzt wurde sie quasi dazu gezwungen.  
Aber vielleicht reichte es auch, einfach zu warten bis Voldemort umfiel.  
„Wie lange hält er durch?" raunte sie, mit einem Kopfnicken zu Voldemort, der einen harten Kampf mit seinem Stuhl führte.  
(„Diesse scheische... imma die dreckgen Schtühle, die nisch wolln wie isch will. Steh still du verdammtes Ding!!" schimpfte er und taumelte unbeholfen gegen Harry)  
„Auch wenn es nicht so aussieht," flüsterte Severus und blickte zum dunklen Lord „Er hat ein wahnsinniges Trinkvermögen. Er hält also noch lange durch!"  
Innerlich seufzend sah sie wieder rüber zu du-weißt-schon-wem, welcher nun mit dem Zeigefinger auf seinen Stuhl deutete und rief:  
„Avaaaaada... Kadavaa... Avaaaaaaaaaadah Kadavarr" frustriert blickte er auf den Stuhl vor sich „Warum klappt das net?"  
„Wenn ich so kühn sein dürfte, mylord," wandte Malfoy ein und der Lord drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ihr habt die falsche Formel, es heißt Avada Kedavra!"  
Voldemort zog eine Augenbraue, richtete seinen Finger erneut auf den Stuhl und rief etwas lauter:  
„Avadaaaaah Kedavraaah!"  
Einen Augenblick lang geschah nichts, doch dann kippte der Stuhl zur Seite und knallte hart auf den Boden. Hermine warf Snape einen scharfen Blick zu, sie hatte gesehen, wie er den Stuhl mit seinem Bein umgestoßen hatte.  
„Du willst doch nicht riskieren, das er sich an seinen Zauberstab erinnert, oder?!" zischte Severus ihr zu und sie nickte langsam.  
Ein gefährlicher Voldemort, war sicher das letzte was sie brauchte.

„Ich hab eine Idee!" rief Voldemort, als Hermine die nächste Runde Absinth hinter sich gebracht hatte.  
Überrascht und gleichzeitig ein wenig niedergeschlagen blickte sie ihn an. Voldemorts Ideen, waren dafür bekannt das sie schlecht waren. Wenn er betrunken war, konnte er sich dermaßen kindisch benehmen, das man ihn sicher nicht für den mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten halten konnte.  
„Wir spielen, Schlappe hat de Hut verlor!"  
„Ohh nein..." seufzte Snape und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. Harry und Malfoy blickten ebenso irritiert wie Hermine drein.  
Anscheinend war Severus der einzigste, der das schon mal mitgemacht hatte und es kannte, sie hatte noch nie etwas davon gehört.  
„Also..." begann Voldemort und stellte ein Glas Feuerwhiskey in die Mitte. Woher er das hatte war Hermine schleierhaft. „Wir bekommen alle eine Numma... , isch net. Ich bin de Schlappe! Sagn wa mal... Snape 2, das Mädel 3, Määfoy 4 und Podda 6... nää 5. So mergt euch das. Und dann... wie geht's nomma weida Seves... Sevus... Sevvy?"  
Severus schnaubte kurz und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Jeder merkt sich seine Nummer. Schlappe fängt an mit: Schlappe hat den Hut verloren, die z.b. 3 hat ihn. Dann sagt die 3: Drei hat ihn nicht, fünf hat ihn. Dann ist die Fünf dran. Wer sich verspricht oder nicht reagiert muss das Glas Feuerwhiskey auf Ex trinken."  
Man hörte an seiner Stimme, wie wenig er von dem Spiel hielt, aber Voldemort strahlte wie ein kleines Kind.  
„Oh das hört sich gut an!" rief Harry und zwinkerte Voldemort zu.  
„Dann fange ich mal an...  
Schlabba hatte Hut verlor, fünf hatten!"  
„Fünf hat ihn nicht drei hat ihn" haspelte Harry aufgeregt,Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an.  
„Die drei hat ihn nicht, die zwei hat ihn!"  
„Zwei hatn net, Schlappe hatn!" murrte Severus gelangweilt.  
Voldemort klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände.  
„Schlabbe hat en net... vier hatn"  
Langsam wandten sich alle Blicke zu Malfoy, welcher die Nummer vier trug, jedoch keine Anstalten machte, etwas zu erwidern.  
Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln, schob Severus ihm das Glas zu.  
„Prost!"  
„Oh..." machte Malfoy verwundert, als ihm klar wurde das er so eben seinen Einsatz verpasst hatte. Missmutig nahm er das Glas an sich und stürzte es in einem Zug runter. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht, als er das Glas geleert hatte.  
Voldemort füllte es schnell wieder auf und die Runde begann von neuem.

In den nächsten paar Minuten, hatte bereits alle bis auf Snape und Hermine ein Glas Feuerwhiskey trinken müssen.  
Severus war einfach zu sehr bei der Sache, als das er sich versprechen würde und Hermine war dafür einfach zu nüchtern. Sie musste zugeben das sie das Spiel ein wenig langweilig wurde, auch wenn sie zugeben musste das es tatsächlich lustig war, wie Harry und Voldemort bei jedem Triumph über Malfoy, so taten als würden sie in einem übergroßen unsichtbaren Topf rühren.  
Aber ansonsten war das Spiel keine große Herausforderung, relativ simpel.  
„Schlabbe hat de Hut verlor, Määlfoy hatn!" gröhlte Lord Voldemort und durfte kurz darauf das Glas leeren.  
„Uff die Moni!!" rief er ihnen zuprostend und trank das Glas in einem Zug leer. Harry und Malfoy applaudierten kurz, als Voldemort sich anschließend verbeugte und an der Theke fünf Butterbier bestellte.  
Butterbier, das war ja schon mal ein Lichtblick. Hermine konnte ja schlecht die ganze Zeit unauffällig den Schnaps wegkippen, irgendwann würde man sie erwischen und das wäre sicher keine schöne Erfahrung. Butterbier konnte sie wenigstens reinen Gewissens trinken.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie stießen mit Butterbier, natürlich auf die Moni an.  
„Uff die Moni!" rief Harry lachend.  
„Die kann ich nicht leiden," murrte Snape schlechtgelaunt und Voldemort runzelte die Stirn.  
„Du kennst die doch gar nicht!"  
„Kann ich trotzdem nicht leiden!"  
Achselzuckend stießen sie an, wobei Harry es anscheinend ein wenig zu gut meinte und sein Glas so heftig gegen das des dunklen Lords stieß, das ein großer Teil davon auf dessen Schoß schwappte.  
„Oh" machte Harry und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund „Das tumma Leid, hasten Lappn da?"  
Doch Voldemort machte eine lässige Handbewegung.  
„Ach was... Bier gibt käänä Weinflecken!"  
Hermine und Severus warfen sich einen fragenden Blick zu und Harry zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern.  
„Stimmt eigentlich"  
Seufzend nahm Hermine einen Schluck Butterbier, nach all dem Hochprozentiges, war das wirklich einmal Balsam für die Leber.  
Schade eigentlich, es hätte so ein schöner Abend werden können. Aber nein, sie mussten ja ausgerechnet in die Kneipe, in der auch Voldemort saß und sich voll laufen ließ. Konnte man mehr Pech haben?  
Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Ein romantischer Abend... ja wirklich romantisch.  
„Badibibidibdid dadeladu badebiduu.." drang ein Stöhnen in ihre Gedanken, was wohl eindeutig ein Lied sein sollte.  
Irritiert blickte sie zu Voldemort, ebenso wie alle anderen.  
„Isch geb eusch einen Hunni, wenn ihr mir sagt, welsches Lied das war!" meinte er grinsend, zog seine Geldbörse aus der Tasche (wobei er ausversehen seinen Perso rausholte und sich erschrak „Wers das denn?!") und knallte einen hunderter auf den Tisch.  
„Vielleicht, wenn sie sich richtig artikulliern würdn, könnte man es erraten..." murmelte Malfoy verunsichert und schielte auf den Hunderter.  
„ISCH HAB MÜSCH RISCH ARTKULTIERT!" schrie Voldemort erbost und Malfoy biss sich erschrocken auf die Zunge.  
Solangsam schien die Sache aus dem Ruder zu laufen, warum sollte Voldemort umgänglicher sein wenn er getrunken hatte? Alkohol machte doch aggressiv, wie sie gerade alle mitbekamen.  
„Kann ich es noch mal hörn?" fragte Harry zaghaft und schon strahlte der Lord wieder.  
„Aber sicher: Badibdamdu badibibdibidib dam bididbu..." sang er und Harry sah noch ratloser als zuvor aus.  
„Ich weiß nicht..." murmelte er enttäuscht und Hermine zuckte ebenfalls ratlos mit den Schultern. Sie bezweifelte stark das es ein Lied mit diesem Text gab und dieser schrägen Melodie, die sie jetzt schon nicht mehr wiedergeben konnte.  
„Ich weiß es!" sagte Snape knapp und man blickte ihn erstaunt an.  
„Dann leg mal los, Giftmischer" lachte Voldemort.  
„Das ist Holly Dolly," meinte er unbeeindruckt „Aber wenn ich mal anmerken darf, mylord, das war ein Viertelton daneben. Und es ging mehr... Ei tätä poikoo märkyys haittaa sillon ko laskoo laiasta laitaan. Das ist Finnisch..."  
Einen Augenblick lang starrten ihn alle verwundert an, bis Voldemort dann die Stille durchbrach.  
„Klugscheißer!" 


	20. 20 Kapitel

Hermine ließ sich schlechtgelaunt an ihrem Pc nieder. Der gestrige Abend war nicht so gelaufen, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte. Sie hatte ja angenommen, sie wäre mit Severus alleine, aber dem war nicht so.

Und zu allem Unglück hatte sie heute auch noch heftige Kopfschmerzen. Sie sollte das nächste mal wirklich weniger trinken.

Allegra:

Besserwisserin ist Neu in Love 1

TheRiddle sagt zu All: Ach Leutz, ich glaub ich trink zuviel.

MannmitvielsagendemGlitzernindenAugen sagt zu TheRiddle: Wie kommst du darauf?

Zwilling1 ist Neu bei Love 1

Zwilling2 ist Neu bei Love 1

TheRiddle sagt zu MannmitvielsagendemGlitzernindenAugen: Na ja, neben mir sitzt eine Katze. Ich kann mich aber nicht erinnern woher die kommt.

Besserwisserin fragt zu All: Ist Potionmaster noch nicht da?

Zwilling1 sagt zu All: Hallo zusammen.

Zwilling2 sagt zu All: Moin.

Pussycat sagt zu Besserwisserin: Nee, der ist gerade mit Peeves am kämpfen. Keine Ahnung was da wieder los ist.

Devot sagt zu TheRiddle: Die habt Ihr neulich gekauft, mylord

TheRiddle sagt zu Devot: Ahh… da war ja was. Wie hab ich sie noch mal genannt? Muschi?

MannmitvielsagendemGlitzernindenAugen sagt zu TheRiddle: Eine Katze?

Zwilling2 sagt zu All: Manchmal glaube ich mit uns redet keiner.

Devot sagt zu TheRiddle: Nein. Kelsenellenelvial GilRavadry

TheRiddle sagt zu Devot: Ah genau. Das klingt nach mir.

Zwilling1 sagt zu Zwilling2: Vielleicht sind wir nicht cool genug.

TheRiddle sagt zu All: Ich hab voll das neue coole Lied. You are Gold and Silvahaha… Pop goes my heaaaaaaart. Man das geht ab.

Potionmaster ist Neu bei Love 1

TheRiddle sagt zu All: Hach es gibt doch nichts besseres als eine Flasche 43 mit Milch

MannmitvielsagendemGlitzernindenAugen sagt zu TheRiddle: Klingt abartig.

Potionmaster lacht zu All: Hihi… Peeves hat das Büro der alten Vettel geflutet!

Pussycat sagt zu Potionmaster: Ich hoffe du meinst nicht mich, denn ich merke gerade wie meine Füße nass werden.

Zwilling1 sagt zu MannmitvielsagendemGlitzernindenAugen: Schmeckt aber ganz schön gut.

Potionmaster sagt zu Pussycat: ehem… nein ich meinte Trelawney…

TheRiddle sagt zu All: Ja das schmeckt. Lecker Lecker Lecker. So ich mach mich mal an die Arbeit. Ich muss noch in Potters Freundebuch schreiben.

Devot sagt zu TheRiddle: Aber Ihr wolltet doch zuerst in meins schreiben?

Frettchenhasser ist Neu bei Love 1

TheRiddle sagt zu Devot: Bei deinem sind vorne Elefanten drauf, ich hasse Elefanten.

Frettchenhasser sagt zu All: Irgendwelche Todesser online?

Besserwisserin sagt zu Potionmaster: Schon wieder fit?

Potionmaster sagt zu Besserwisserin: Jaa… es läuft.

Zwilling1 sagt zu All: Ich hab Hunger

Potionmaster sagt zu Zwilling1: Ich hab mir gerade eine Pizza Funghie bestellt. Aber anstelle von Pilzen hätte ich lieber Champignons.

Zwilling2 sagt zu Potionmaster: Klingt lecker, aber ich denke ich bestelle ein Parmesanschnitzel.

Potionmaster sagt zu Zwilling2: Da musst du aber aufpassen, manche machen den Beilagesalat richtig billig. Nur mit Zwiebeln.

TheRiddle sagt zu Frettchenhasser: Devot ist Todesser, da bin ich mir ganz sicher!

Zwilling2 sagt zu Potionmaster: Oh, ich wollte bei der Primadonna bestellen.

Potionmaster sagt zu Zwilling2: Kannste vergessen. Seit die mit Da Vito zusammen arbeiten fabrizieren die nur Müll. Selbst die Paninis sind da schlecht.

Devot sagt zu Frettchenhasser: Und TheRiddle ist der Dunkle Lord!

Frettchenhasser sagt zu Devot: Weiß ich, hab schon die IP Adresse gecheckt. Aber die ist auf Nevilles Oma zugelassen.

TheRiddle sagt zu All: Ganz schön clever, wa? Hab mich bei ihr eingehackt.

Devot sagt zu All: Ich hab mich bei Lucius eingehackt.

Potionmaster sagt zu Devot: Kann gar nicht sein, über den hab ich mich reingehackt. Wenn auch nur weil Dumbledore schon drin ist.

MannmitvielsagendemGlitzernindenAugen sagt zu Potionmaster: Aber ich bin über deine IP drin.

Potionmaster sagt zu MannmitvielsagendemGlitzernindenAugen: Wieso das denn?

Besserwisser sagt zu Potionmaster: Hey, warum ist hier im Gay Chat ein Severus Snape angemeldet?

MannmitvielsagendemGlitzernindenAugen sagt zu Besserwisserin: Das bin ich, das wäre mir sonst zu peinlich.

Frettchenhasser sagt zu All: Also ich bin über Dumbledore drin.

Potionmaster sagt zu All: Mein guter Ruf ist futsch.

Zwilling1 sagt zu Potionmaster: Welcher Ruf?

Pussycat sagt zu All: Hmm ich dachte ich wäre als einzigste nicht über meine eigene IP drin. Ich bin über Filch…

Besserwisserin sagt zu All: Und ich bin über die Weasleys drin. Hat sich denn hier einer nicht eingehackt?

Zwilling1 sagt zu All: Nope, wir sind vom Internetcafè aus…

TheRiddle sagt zu All: Wirklich merkwürdig. Ich glaube wir haben alles was zu verbergen.

Potionmaster sagt zu TheRiddle: Ich hab nicht wirklich was zu verbergen. Ich bin nur ein paar Filme am downloaden und bevor ich Ärger kriege, dachte ich mir, ist es besser wenn Lucius bestraft wird.

TheRiddle sagt zu Potionmaster: Hey, du hast ja doch was von mir gelernt.

TheRiddle sagt zu All: Aber zurück zum Freundebuch. Mal sehen, Spitzname… hmm. Da gibt es einige. Dunkler Lord, du-weißt-schon-wer, Bubi, Der dessen Name nicht genannt wird…

Pussycat sagt zu TheRiddle: BUBI???

TheRiddle sagt zu Pussycat: Hast du ein Problem damit?

Zwilling2 sagt zu All: Ups, mein essen kommt. Hab in der Adria bestellt!

Zwilling1 verlässt Love 1

Zwilling2 verlässt Love 1

Potionmaster sagt zu All: Adria ist auch nicht gut, da ist der Teig viel zu dünn.

Pussycat sagt zu TheRiddle: Nein, Nein, alles klar.

TheRiddle sagt zu All: Gut… hmm. Wohnort, Chatroom. Das ist ja wohl klar. Hobbys: Saufen, öhm. Was hab ich noch für Hobbys? Achja, die Weltherrschaft an mich reißen. Das müsst ihr auch mal versuchen das macht irre Spaß.

Pussycat sagt zu TheRiddle: Ich steh nicht so auf die Weltherrschaft.

MannmitvielsagendemGlitzernindenAugen sagt zu All: Ich auch nicht. Ist immer so lästig.

TheRiddle sagt zu MannmitvielsagendemGlitzernindenAugen: Ach was, ist gar net so schlecht. Du unterdrückst die Hälfte der Menschheit, verbreitest ein wenig Angst und Schrecken. Ist ganz easy. Besser als Hartz IV jedenfalls.

Besserwisserin sagt zu All: Wenn ich das hier so lese, frage ich mich, ob wir nicht alle ein wenig krank sind.

TheRiddle sagt zu All: Obwohl, ich hab gestern Lotto gespielt. Vielleicht hab ich ja Glück. 38 Millionen.


End file.
